Queen of Ice, Queen of Darkness
by jelsafanfics
Summary: Elsa is the princess of Arendelle and has the power to manipulate ice and snow. One day when young Elsa and her friend Jack are skating, disaster happens. Elsa finds herself fall into the dark hands of the boogeyman. Growing up knowing only evil, Elsa is feared. Is Elsa good or bad? Can someone thaw her dark and frozen heart?
1. Chapter 1- Queen of Darkness

**Elsas POV**

We were young. I barely remember his face. He was my best friend. His name was Jack Frost.

My name's Elsa, I was princess of Arendelle. _Was_. But you know, things change.

It all started the day me and Jack went out to skate on a pond outside of the kingdom. We were only 7 and it was spring. The pond wasn't covered in ice, at first. I used my powers to cover the pond in a layer of ice. We slowly started to skate around. We both loved the snow and had learned to skate at a very young age. After a few hours of skating, I must have forgotten to refreeze the icy layer on the pond. I felt the ice cracking below my feet.

"Jack, I'm scared," I said.

Jack saw the ice cracking below me. He started to joke around, like we were just playing a game.

"Do you think I would trick you?" he said. "Yes, you alway's play tricks," I cry.

In one swift movement, Jack grabbed a tall stick and used it to fling me across the pond to a more stable area. That's when it happened. The ice, it cracked. Jack fell in. I was standing there, tears falling from my eyes. I waited for him to come up, but he never did. I ran back to the kingdom for help. When I ran to my parents and explained what happened they ran to the scene. But it was hopeless, Jack was gone. Just _gone_.

My parents decided that my powers were getting out of hand and it would be best for me to isolate myself and learn to control my powers. It's all my fault that Jack fell into the pond that day. If I wasn't so scared, I could have simply refroze the pond but when I get scared, I almost lose control. I went back to the pond every day the week after the accident.

One day, when I walked to the pond, it was different. I felt like I was being watched. I sat on the bank and stared into the water longingly. I'm a monster. That's when he came, and helped me.

"You don't need to be afraid," he said. I turned around and that's when I met Pitch.

"Wh-who are you?" I remember asking him. "I don't want to hurt you," I warn.

"Don't worry, Elsa. You won't hurt me," Pitch told me.

Pitch made an offer with me that day. If I went to live with him, he would make everything right. He could show me what my powers could truly do, help me find my purpose, and stop the fear. I went with him.

**~11 years later~**

My name's Elsa, queen of Darkness. I've lived in a chamber underground since the day I met Pitch. I'm now 18. I still think about the accident and the pain hurts, but I found the meaning of my powers. Pitch raised me and I've never looked back. Something about him is comforting to me. I used to be afraid of him but now he is like my partner…. or father even. I don't remember my old life in Arendelle very well. I remember I had a sister. Pitch said my sister was cruel and heartless.

I walk over to my mirror and comb through my thick dark hair. Of course my natural hair color is an icy blonde but it reminded me to much of my old life. I dyed it to a blueish black. I apply my black eyeliner, mascara, and dark plum lipstick. Tonight was the night that Pitch was going to take me with him to do his work. I had never gone with Pitch before on one of his trips. Over the years he's taught me how to use my powers and how to create fear. Pitch tells me that fear is important because fear is real and not imaginary. Joy and happiness, those are just illusions. They aren't real. If I ever feel truly happy, Pitch said it will just be ripped away. I believe him. My childhood was like that, sad and miserable. My parents shut me out and told me to stay away from my sister. I was a monster, a danger.

"Elsa, sweetheart, are you ready to go?" I hear Pitch call.

"Coming!" I reply.

It's finally the day, after 11 years in the underground chasm. _11 years_. Pitch is finally going to let me leave with him, explore, use my powers, and see _people_.

I could feel the excitement building up inside of me. For years I've roamed these empty halls. Finally Pitch is opening up the gates! There'll be actual real live people. It'll be totally strange! But wow, am I so ready for this change? Because for the first time in forever, I won't be alone.

"Elsa, let's go," Pitch called from somewhere else in the underground lair. I ran out of my room and found him at the entrance putting on his dark cloak over his already dark outfit. "There you are, finally," Pitch growled impatiently. When he realized the tone he had used toward me he suddenly changed it. "I mean, are you ready?" I was so excited. I nodded. Pitch used the shadows to teleport us into a big city. "Wow," was all I could manage to say. I had never left Arendelle as a child and this city was certainly bigger than how I remember Arendelle.

I stare in awe at the many buildings and Pitch smiled. We walked down the street when suddenly, to my surprise, a man walked straight through Pitch. I gasped and stepped back in fear. The man shot me a confused look and kept walking. "Wha-What happened?" I squeaked. "Don't worry, Elsa. Soon that will never happen again. And it will all be thanks to you," Pitch said with a smirk. I didn't know what that meant but I was happy to know that I would soon help Pitch with something. I never knew how to repay him since he helped me escape my former life. "We're in the city of Corona," Pitch said. I looked around a little more but soon Pitch said we had work to do.

It had quickly become much darker and Pitch used to darkness to teleport again through the shadows. When we landed, It took a minute for my eyes to adjust to the dark. We were in a child's bedroom. I saw a young boy sleeping in his bed. Pitch walked over to him and grinned maliciously. Suddenly, a golden sand began to sift in through the crack of the open window. "This, Elsa, is the enemy," Pitch growled. I watched as the golden dust began to form shapes over the boys head. The shapes became images of a boy playing with a small dog in a field.

"This dust gives children happy dreams. Children that grow up with happy dreams think that life is happy too. Obviously they find out their childhood, full of happy dreams, is a lie. Me and you are all that stand between them and a lie," Pitch explained. "Happiness is an illusion," I said, reusing the phrase from many of Pitches lectures to me growing up. "Right, so watch closely at how we show the child _reality_," Pitch growled.

He swirled his finger into the golden sand which caused the golden sand to turn black. The image of the small dog turned into a large, vicious dog that began to growl and chase the boy. The sleeping child whimpered softly. Pitch grinned down at the child maliciously, happy at his work. "Now, Elsa, go ahead dear and add your magic," Pitch said. I hesitantly tapped the image of the dog. The dog began to turn silver and shoot out silver and black icicles. The sleeping child began to whimper more and closed his eyes tight. "Perfect! What goes together better than the cold and the dark?" Pitch questioned. Watching the child whimpering in fear bothered me a little but Pitch said this would help the child. Pitch wouldn't lie to me, I trust him. After all, he raised me and took care of me. He helped me learn that my powers would help him greatly in his work.

Pitch teleported us back to the street. We stood in an dark alley way. "Now, Elsa. I can tell you want to go on your own to explore, and I will let you do so. But only to do work, not to have fun," Pitch said. I screeched with joy on the inside but maintained my composure on the outside. "I will teleport you to a sleeping child and you will do what I taught you. After I am done with a few children myself I will teleport back to get you," Pitch said sternly. I nodded and smiled. "Good. Now don't let me down, Elsa," Pitch warned. "I won't," I said and gave him a quick hug.

I felt myself turning into a shadow and next thing I knew I was standing in a dark room. When my eyes adjust I notice I'm in a bedroom. There's a teenage girl in a bed asleep and the walls are covered in intricate paintings. I started to creep over toward the girl but I tripped on something. I landed on the floor, hard. Looking around I saw that the floor was covered in a _long_ trail of… hair? When I get back onto my feet and brush myself off, I notice the teenage girl is awake and looking at me me in fear. "Who-who are you?" the girl asks. I became worried myself. Pitch never told me what to do if the child woke up. Well this girl wasn't exactly a child, she was probably even my age! I can't slip away into the shadows like Pitch can! I was about to shoot her with my powers but I decided instead to wait for Pitch. I saw the girl was still looking at me, waiting for an answer. "Elsa, the nightmare queen," I say.

The girl looks afraid. I guess I'm doing something right. "Wh-What are you doing here?" the girl asks nervously. I laugh. "Tell me," the girl commanded but I could still sense the fear in her voice. I grinned at her and began to pace the room. "Well, are you going to tell me?" the girl asked. "My name is Rapunzel, by the way," the girl said. I still sensed her fear but she was a confident person, I could tell.

Suddenly Rapunzel dropped down on the bed asleep and a black sand came out of her. "Pitch! Thank goodness! I didn't know what to do! She woke up and I didn't want to use my powers so I waited and you came," I said quickly. "Elsa! Your powers are the gift I talked to you about. You can use them now, to create fear," Pitch said. I nodded and walked toward the sleeping Rapunzel. Gold dust formed over her head. I touched the gold dust and focused my powers and emotions into the sand. It began to make Rapunzel's dream, which was a girl sitting in a boat watching stars, turn into a nightmare.

Pitch was watching me intently. I started to get excited that I wasn't letting Pitch down but my emotions became too excited and the nightmare started to become a happy dream again. "Elsa, Elsa, Elsa. Remember to use fear, not excitement or happiness or any other emotion," Pitch growled. I focused on my fears, I remembered the day that Jack fell into the lake. Rapunzel's dream turned into a nightmare very fast when I began to remember that day. I heard Pitch laugh over my shoulder and Rapunzel twist around in fear. I stopped when I finished thinking about that day in my past. I felt a tear run down my cheek. "Very good, Elsa," Pitch said satisfied.

I went with Pitch to a few more places before he took me home. The next day I was ready to ask Pitch something I have been wanting to ask him forever. "Pitch, um, I was just wondering… um, if maybe I could…. go out on my own? Just for a little while of course. Please?" I beg. Pitch looks at me and I could tell he was very mad that I asked. "Elsa, why do you think I keep you here?" he asked. "Um," I began but Pitch cut me off. "To keep you safe. I can't afford to loose you! Just when people are starting to believe in m-" he started to get worked up as he said it but then stopped.

"Ahem. Sorry I just don't want you to get lost," he says. "Pitch, can I please! I now know how to create fear! Just like you taught me! My powers are for fear only," I tell him hoping it will help persuade him. Pitch looked at me for a long while. "One hour," he said. I jumped with glee and ran to my room to grab my bag. I also grabbed a black cloak that Pitch got me for my birthday last year.

When I leave the chasm it's daytime. I've never been outside of the chasm in the daytime in the past 11 years. I squinted as my eyes adjust from the dark lair into the bright forest. I run through the forest, not wasting any time. After a while I come across a town. It's a big town, full of people. There's a huge castle in the middle and the entire kingdom is partially surrounded by a large fjord.

Well, today's the day! I walk into the middle of the town. The town's lively and crowded. I pushed through the crowd toward the castle. It's so big and beautiful! In the front of it is a huge garden and white gates. I stand in front of it, starting in awe. I take off my hood and grab onto the gate. A few guys walked by and cat whistled at me. They were probably about my age or a little older but I shot them a dark glare. When they saw they ran off laughing. I look back at the castle. "Wow," I say in amazement. It was so majestic and stood out above the rest of the kingdom. "It's really something, isn't it," said a voice. I turn abruptly to see who was talking. It's a boy about my age with odd silver hair who's wearing a blue hoodie and brown pants. He was kind of attractive but he looked vaguely familiar. I studied his face and I could see him checking me out. I rolled my eyes and turned the other way but I could feel him following me. "Hey, wait up," he said. I put the hood of my cape back on my head. Pushing my way through the crowd I thought that I lost him. But then I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, wait! I want to talk," he said. "Yea, well I don't," I grumble and push his hand off my shoulder. I hear his footsteps behind me. "What the hell are you doing?" I ask him, turning to face him. "Well you said you don't want to talk but you didn't say you didn't want company," he said with a smirk.

I roll my eyes. "Look, this is like the first time I have ever been allowed out on my own so if you don't mind I would like to spend it… alone," I said and turned away again. "What do you mean?" the boy asked. "I mean, leave me alone. Take a hint," I growled at him. "Well can you-" the boy started. "Fine. If your going to talk to me can you at least tell me something useful. Where I am?" I asked him in an annoyed tone. "You don't know where you are?" he asked. When he saw the look on my face, he realized I wasn't joking. "Arendelle," he said. Arendelle! The memories started to come back. "Shit. I need to go, um…." I realized I never got his name. "Jack," he said. Jack… the name rang in my head as memories of my old friend Jack came back. "Whats the matter? You don't look so good," Jack said. "I'm fine," I say and walk away. Of course that wasn't the Jack I knew as a kid. That Jack was dead. Because of me.

When I get back to Pitch's lair the hour was up. I walk down the dark staircase and into my room. "Elsa," I head Pitch call. "I'm home, Pitch, don't worry," I called back. Pitch came in a minute later. "How was it?" Pitch asked. "It was wonderful," I reply. Even though that boy named Jack annoyed me, it was nice to talk to another person other than Pitch. "Do you want to come with me again tonight? I can feel the fear spreading faster than ever," Pitch said with a menacing smile. "Yes," I said.

Pitch and me left the minute the sun was completely set below the horizon. The darkness seemed to fuel Pitch. We teleport through the darkness. Every time Pitch teleports us it feels like I'm melting and slipping into a sleep that never comes. When I open my eyes I see that we are in a bedroom. "You can do some on your own, Elsa. If you need to go to the next house use this pendent. I filled the pendent with my dark sand which should last a while," Pitch instructs, handing me a black necklace. I nod and watch as the golden sand appears in the window and crawls over the head of a sleeping child. Pitch touches it to inject his black sand and turn it into a nightmare. "Now go, Elsa. I will catch up with you at dawn," Pitch says. I put the necklace around my neck and I feel myself slip into the darkness.

I open my eyes and see I am in the bedroom of a different child. I wait for the golden sand and when it comes I touch it and focus my fear into the sand. The sand shines a blue/silver color and the child sleeping in the bed begins to whimper. I hear him whispering. "I didn't meant to hurt you. I'm scared," the little boy says. I stop touching the sand and it vanishes. I can't do this. But I need to. Fear helps children grow up, that's what Pitch tells me. Fear makes children realize that happiness is only temporary and fake. I remember my own childhood. Pitch was right, my happiness was only temporary.

I go to a few more bedrooms but eventually I end up in a place that is all too familiar.

Yes, I knew exactly where I am. The room has the same paintings, same hair covering the ground, and same teen girl asleep in bed.

"Rapunzel," I say.

I walk over to her. She looks so innocent in her sleep, like a small child. The golden sand leaks into the room and drifts over to Rapunzel's head. Before it reaches her head I freeze it. And to my own surprise, I wake up Rapunzel. "Mom?" Rapunzel asks. "Wait, Elsa?" she asks surprised. "Hi," I say. "What are you doing here?" she asks. "I don't know," I say. "What's it like living a normal life and being free?" I ask her. Pitch will probably kill me if he finds out I am talking to her. "I don't know. You tell me," Rapunzel says. She tells me about her life, stuck in this tower. Wow, Rapunzel is just like me. Her mother keeps her locked in this castle to protect her from the dangers of the world, just like Pitch. "My dream is to go and see the lights that appear in the sky every year on my birthday," she says. I have seen those lights too. "They're lanterns," I tell her. "I have a painting of them up there," she said and pointed. Sure enough, there was a huge mural of a landscape with the lanterns. "Wow," I say. Suddenly, I hear footsteps coming toward the door. The door flies open and a lady comes in. "Rapunzel, who are you talking too?" she asks. Rapunzel turns to face me but I have already slipped into the darkness.

The next house I'm at I see a teenage boy sleeping quietly in his bed. The golden sand is already above his head. Images of dragons circle his head. I touch the sand which turns a silver color and the dream dragons start to faint and fall out of the sky. The boy mumbles something and turns to face me. He is around my age and has a lot of long brown hair. I look around his room and see a drawing on his desk that says 'Hiccup and Astrid" in a heart. It's in a girls handwriting. I'm guessing the boy is Hiccup and Astrid is his girlfriend. I slip into darkness to the next house.

I appear in another young boys room. This boy is younger and has short brown hair. A greyhound puppy is asleep next to him. I see a little girl who looks around the age of three sleeping at the end of his bed. I wait for the golden sand. When the sand starts to come through the window, something else enters the window, a woman. Wait, this isn't an ordinary woman, she is more of a _bird_? I stand quietly in the back corner of the room and watch as the bird like woman reaches under the boys pillow and takes something. Suddenly, as if sensing my presence, she turns and looks at me. Her eyes grow wide in fear and all I can think to do Is grab my pendant. I slip into the darkness of another bedroom.

The sand comes through the window and I change the golden sand to silver and the dream becomes a nightmare. The child begins to scream in terror and cry. I slip onto the next room. When the sun begins to rise, I touch the pendant and instead of a bedroom I am in the lair. Pitch is sitting in a chair beside me. "Did you have fun?" Pitch asks me. In reality I didn't. I was starting to hate doing this but I didn't want to let Pitch down. Plus, It's the only time I'm allowed to leave the castle. "Yes," I lied. "Is it okay if I go out again today?" I ask Pitch. "Very well, Elsa. But remember to conceal your powers unless you use them like I showed you. Fear must come gradually so the guardians don't expect anything" Pitch said. "Guardians?" I ask. Pitch's eyes widened. "Oh, nothing. Don't worry your pretty little head about it," he said.

I went into the town of Arendelle again. It was very close to Pitch's lair. I wander the town, keeping my identity hidden by my black hood. I admire the busy kingdom environment. I wonder a lot what it would be like if I never left with Pitch but my guess is my life would be terrible. Pitch said my sister was terrible and my parents probably didn't miss me since they never forgave me after the incident with Jack. Pitch told me that Jack's parents had passed away soon after. I decided not to think about it anymore.

I wander about a little longer and eventually sit down on a bench in a park. I was by a lake and I watched as ducks swam about and children played. It was getting hot in the sun and I felt weak. I remember I still have the pendent from Pitch. I walk back into town and wandered into a dark alleyway where I grabbed the pendant. I felt myself slipping away. I thought about Corona, the place Pitch took me the first night I went with him. When I open my eyes, that is where I am standing. Corona looked even more beautiful in the daylight.

Corona also has a huge castle. The castle is very similar to the one in Arendelle but it's located in the middle of the city. I also saw that Corona is surrounded by water, just like Arendelle. It's November but the weather's still warm. In town, I buy an apple to eat. The town's covered in small purple flags with a picture of a golden sun on them. I walk down to the water. The sun reflects off of the water, radiating waves of heat. I decide to go across the bridge that leads in and out of the city. Outside of the city are rolling green hills and forest. There are some smaller houses scattered throughout these fields but nothing extraordinary.

I continue to wander through the dense forest. I finally sit down to rest when all of a sudden, a man who looked a few years older than me with dark-brown hair goes sprinting past me. He didn't seem to notice me. All of a sudden, a beautiful white horse goes galloping after him. I follow behind and see the man slip through a secret path without the horse noticing. I follow him after the horse goes the other direction. I follow at a distance in the shadows. The man is a tall, strong, attractive man with a goatee. Suddenly, as if sensing my presence, he turns to face me. He jumps back and almost screams when he sees me. "Wh-Who are you?" he asks, startled.

I walk out of the shadows. "Elsa, Queen of Darkness," I say. He seems to relax but looks at me cautiously. I pull of my hood. "I can see what you mean about the whole darkness thing you got going on there," he says. I can see him checking me out and I cross my arms over my chest. "Flynn Rider," he said and stuck out his hand. I hesitated before shaking his hand with my gloved hand. "Why are you running?" I ask. "Oh, right. Well, I was on a mission, of sorts. I'm running from the castle guard's horse, Maximus," he said. I nodded trying to figure out what the mission could be. "So what are you doing out here?" he asked me. "I bring chidden nightmares," I said. He gave me a weird look and I saw him thinking about it. "Uh-huh. So your like, the boogeyman?" he asked, giving me a weird look. I laugh, "No, that's Pitch. He is the one that raised me," I said. He looked at me like I was crazy and backed away. "If you don't mind, I have a mission to finish," he said and ran.

I heard the bushes behind me shake and Maximus popped out. He neighed loudly and smelled the ground. He caught Flynn's scent and charged off in the direction Flynn ran. I followed too and saw Flynn slip into the window of the tallest tower I have ever seen. How did he get up there? I grabbed my pendant and pictured the balcony of the tower. Next thing I know, I am standing on the balcony. I walk in and see Flynn unconscious on the floor. I look over to see, Rapunzel? "Rapunzel?" I ask. "Elsa!" she said. She hugs me. Pitch would be so disappointed that I became friends with someone I'm supposed to give nightmares to.

I thought about the idea of having a friend and I felt happy! Wait, but I thought Pitch said happiness was only a thing of childhood, an illusion, a lie! I started to get angry. Did Pitch lie to me? Rapunzel began to try and fit Flynn into a closet. She struggled and I watched as she dropped Flynn on his face a few times. I offered help but she was confident she could do it herself. Eventually, she got him into the large wardrobe. "Is happiness real?" I asked her. Rapunzel and I can relate to a lot of things. We have both been raised in a castle since we were young. "Yes, I think so," Rapunzel said. "Pitch lied," I said. "He lied to me!" I yelled. Rapunzel grabbed my shoulder. "We'll figure it out," Rapunzel said.

"Rapunzel, let down your hair," a voice yells from outside. Rapunzel's eyes grow wide. "You need to go! It's my mother," she said. I nodded and grabbed my pendant. I return to my bedroom. Did Pitch lie about happiness. When I am exploring and talking to people, I feel happy.

I can't tell Pitch, though. I decide that I want to run away.

* * *

**Let me know what you think so far! Recommendations? What do you think will happen next? Thanks for those who have followed/favored/reviewed! Your support means a lot! *I decided to include many other disney/dreamworks characters like Hiccup/Astrid/Rapunzel/Flynn/Merida and so on who will appear later. The little boy in the room where Elsa see the fairy woman (Tooth aka The Tooth Fairy) is Jamie Bennet. Next chapter will be Jack's POV which might help clear up confusion and make the story interesting. Jack and Elsa will meet again soon ;)**

**BE SURE TO CHECK OUT MY JELSA IN HIGH SCHOOL STORY "A HIGH SCHOOL OF ISOLATION"**


	2. Chapter 2- A Queen And a Thief

**Jack's POV**

My earliest memory is the moon. I remember it shining down on me. I woke up underneath the water of a lake. I don't remember if I had a life before this. All I know is that my name is Jack Frost and I have the power to manipulate snow and ice.

A year after I woke up, I was summoned to the North Pole. At the North Pole I met the guardians. The guardians protect children around the world. You might know them, there's Tooth, North, Bunny, and Sandy. More commonly known as the tooth fairy, Santa Claus, the easter bunny, and the sandman. But the craziest thing happened to me that day, I became a guardian. I'm the guardian of fun. Together, we defeated our biggest threat, the boogeyman aka Pitch Black. Pitch thrives off of darkness and the fear of children. It's has been 9 years since then and there's been no sight of Pitch.

I fly around the world to different towns and have fun with children. Last week, I was in the town of Arendelle. Arendelle is where I woke up and is one of the most beautiful kingdoms I've ever been to. The lake where I awoke is called Burgess Lake. I don't know why that is where I woke up but I think it has something to do with my past life. I want to remember my past life.

In Arendelle, I was walking by the beautiful castle when I saw a girl who was about my age standing in front of the gate. She had long black hair in a side braid and wore a long black cape. I approached her and tried to talk to her but she walked away. She was really pretty but not my type. She had a really dark, fearful vibe. It was too serious for me, the guardian of fun. I tried to cheer her up by following her around. She looked lonely. She was very angry and snapped at me to leave her alone. But the weird thing was, she didn't know where she was. She asked me what town we were in. I told her we were in Arendelle and she looked a little surprised. I introduced myself and I swear she went more pale than she already was, which is _very_ pale. I let her leave because I was clearly getting nowhere with this girl.

Two days later I'm flying around Norway when all of a sudden I see the northern lights. The northern lights are North's way of signaling the guardians. I fly to the North Pole and make my way into the workshop. I see North waiting with Bunny and Sandy. "What's this about?" I ask. "Yea, what's with the meeting? Bad timing! You know easter is in 5 months, mate! Still got a lot of eggs to paint," Bunny complained. "The Kangaroo's right, for once," I said with a smirk. I liked to tease Bunny by calling him a kangaroo. I saw him glare in my direction. "There's trouble! I feel it… in my belly," North said in his thick Russian accent. I rolled my eyes and sat down on one end of North's desk casually. Suddenly, Tooth burst into the room. She didn't look her usual perky self but instead more flustered.

"Okay, now to business," North said, ignoring Tooth's nervousness. I observed the giant globe in the middle of North's workshop. The globe was covered in small lights that represented innocent, happy children. "So, as you know, I only call you all here for emergencies. This might be a surprise but the lights on the globe have been slowly decreasing. It has been 9 years since Pitch last became of concern. 9 years is enough time for him to recover. We must stay alert! I fear…. I fear he has… an accomplice," North said. "And who would that be? Nobody in their right mind would willingly help Pitch Black! Lets see, there's the groundhog…. or maybe cupid?" Bunny thought out loud. "I'm afraid not, Bunny. I fear that it's…. the Snow Queen," North said.

Snow Queen? That caught my attention. "Snow Queen? You mean there is another person with powers like mine?" I ask. "Precisely, Jack," North said. Suddenly Tooth started freaking out. "I saw her, the Snow Queen. Only, she isn't really the Snow Queen anymore. She is more like a Dark Queen. I was collecting teeth when I went into a room and she was there. She's a teen girl with long black hair and bright blue eyes. She was dressed in black and when she saw me she slipped into the darkness," Tooth yelled. "If that is true, and Pitch has recruited the Snow Queen… he is more powerful than we thought," North said. Tooth's description of the Snow Queen reminded me of the girl I met in Arendelle.

"I-I think I met her," I said quietly. Everyone in the room turned and looked at me. "What?" North asked, clearly he didn't believe me. "I was in Arendelle the other day and I met this girl. She fit's the description Tooth gave exactly! She was very… dark. She didn't want to talk to me and she was lost. She didn't know that she was in Arendelle," I said, trying to remember what else she said that could help us. "Jack, do you know where Snow Queen would be?" North asks. I shake my head. "You know what I think? I think Pitch taught her how to spread fear by messing with Sandy's dream sand," Bunny said. Sandy nodded his head up and down in agreement.

"I say, tonight we go out and look for her. North, you tell us where most of the lights are going out and we can all search that area," I said. "Great Idea, Jack," North said. "Well, I have to collect teeth, and Sandy has to make dreams so count us out. But I'll let you guys know if I see her again," Tooth said. Tooth shivered. "She was so… so…dark. It makes my feathers crawl just thinking about her," Tooth squealed. "I don't know, Tooth. She seemed lonely to me," I said. Tooth gave me a weird look.

I helped North and Bunny make the plan.

That night we went to our positions. I was positioned in Arendelle, Bunny in Corona, and North had the Isle of Berk. This region is where many of the lights have gone out. North had his yetis send a signal every time a light goes out. When the sun set, the first light went out. North went to the child's room but it was too late. The child's dream was a nightmare. Lights started to go out quickly. We had to find either Pitch or the Snow Queen.

I decided to wait in Jamie Bennett's bedroom. Jamie is 16 now. I met him 9 years ago when he helped defeat Pitch. I sit in the corner of his room. The Snow Queen and Pitch hadn't been here yet. I watched as Sandy's golden dream sand crept into the room. Jamie dreamed about the day I used my magic to take him on a long, fast sled ride all the way across town. I smiled at the memory. It wasn't long until I see a figure wearing a black cape come out of the darkness and stand over Jamie.

The figure touched the dream sand above Jamie's head which turned a dark silver. Pitch! I stood up and grabbed his shoulder. When he turned around I realized it wasn't Pitch, but a girl. It was the girl I met in Arendelle. She looked just as surprised as I am. "The Snow Queen," I whisper. I see her scowl in annoyance. "I'm not the snow queen," she muttered and reached for her necklace. I grabbed her hand first though. Her hand was gloved but her other hand was not. She flinched as I grabbed her as if I hurt her by touching her. Her hand felt cold. "Then who are you?" I ask. "Elsa, Queen of Darkness," she said and with her other hand grabbed the pendent that hung around her neck. She became a cloud of black sand and slipped away. Elsa. The name sounded so familiar.

_Jack, I'm scared. _I saw a young girl with icy blonde hair standing on a frozen lake with skates. The ice was cracking under her.

The flashback ended as soon as It began. What was that? All I know is that I need to see this girl again.

**Elsa's POV**

That boy. I saw him again. He was in one of the houses I delivered nightmares to. He looks so familiar but I don't remember ever meeting him. I try to stop thinking about him but I can't.

I visit Rapunzel the next day. Rapunzel tells me how the guy named Flynn that she hid in her closet woke up and climbed down the tower before she could talk to him. "What do you know about Flynn?" Rapunzel asks. "Not much. He said he was on a mission. He was being chased by a horse when I saw him come into your tower," I said. "I think he was pretty attractive. What about you?" Rapunzel asks. "Me? I'm the queen of darkness and fear, I don't have time for boys and worthless crushes," I snapped. Rapunzel shrugged casually as if she knows something I don't. "I say, we find out what his mission is," Rapunzel said. "But you can't leave the castle," I said.

"Yea… but you can," Rapunzel said with a sly smirk. "There is no way that I am spying on some boy just because you think he's cute," I said. "But that's what friends do," Rapunzel said while giving me puppy eyes. "I don't have friends," I said. "You have me! And I'm your friend. You just don't want to believe that because if i'm your friend then Pitch lied to you," Rapunzel said. "I'll do it. After all, i'm pretty curious what his mission was," I said.

That night, when I was supposed to be out giving children nightmares with Pitch, I tried to track down Flynn. I went to the city of Corona. I ran across the rooftops and snuck through the streets. I was by the castle when all of a sudden, I see a man sneaking out of the forest. I follow him.

When I get close enough I grab his shoulder. The man whips around. "It's you," he says. "Hello, Flynn," I say. "What are you doing here?" he asks. "I was here to ask you that question," I say. "I'm on a mission, I told you this already," Flynn said in annoyance. "I want in," I said. Flynn looks surprised. "You… What? You don't even know what the mission is," Flynn said. "I said, I want in," I said again but more aggressively this time. Flynn sighs in defeat.

"Fine, your majesty. But you better not turn against me," Flynn said sternly. "What's the mission," I asked. "Listen, princess. I don't know what you want but you came at a good time. I need help getting into the castle," Flynn said. "Why?" I ask. "You're a very curious person," Flynn replied. "What can I say, I like mysteries," I said. "You're a mystery," Flynn said. I rolled my eyes. "Can you just tell me what you're doing?" I ask. "I'm stealing from the kingdom. I'm a thief! Now leave me alone or help me. Your choice," Flynn said. "I said I was in." "How do I know I can trust you?" Flynn asked. "I'm the queen of darkness. Being bad is kinda my thing," I said. "Fine. Lets go," Flynn said.

I follow Flynn across the kingdom. "Ugh, there's guards," Flynn mutters, observing the two, young guards standing at the gates. "Leave this to me," I say. I walk over to the guards. "Back away from the castle gates," one guard commands. I take off my hood. "Oh, I'm sorry fellas. I was just looking for a little help. You see, I lost my ring today. It should be around here somewhere. Will you help me find it? You two wouldn't want to let down a poor, innocent girl, would you?" I ask, batting my eyelashes. I can see the guards checking me out. "Well, I guess we wouldn't want that," one of them says. "I think I dropped it over here," I say, pointing away from the gates. I see Flynn slip by, into the castle grounds. "You know what, I think I dropped it by the park but thanks for the help," I say. I grab the pendant that's around my neck and slip into the darkness.

I reappear in the castle grounds by Flynn. "Wow, how did you do that?" he asks. "I'll explain later. Now, come on," I say and lead him around to the back of the castle. Flynn gets to work at taking the window out of the frame. He has he window popped out in less than 5 minutes. "Nice," I say in admiration of his handiwork. "This isn't my first time," Flynn says with a smirk.

I can't help but feel like i'm having fun. We sneak in through the window. "Hold up, princess," Flynn says and puts his arm out to stop me. "What is it?" I whisper. Flynn takes out a bottle of white powder and throws some of the powder in front of us. As the powder fills the air, beams of light become visible. "They have a serious security system. Tons of motion sensors," Flynn says. I plan my path through the sensors. Before Flynn says anything I start across the room. I crawl, jump, and flip over beams. When I reach the other side of the room I turn back to see Flynn. "Wh-Where did you learn to do that?" Flynn asked in disbelief at my swiftness. "When you live alone in a castle for 11 years, you have a lot of free time. I taught myself gymnastics. Anyways, are you coming?" I ask. "If you're asking me if I can do what you just did, then no. But I think there should be a panel on the wall over there. You can turn off the security system," Flynn says.

I walk over to the wall but I don't see a panel on the wall. I sneak silently into the other room and find a small box on the wall. It needs a password. "Flynn, it needs a password," I whisper to him. "Here, hold this up to it," Flynn says and slides something across the room to me. I take it and do as he said. The panel beeps and the beams in the room disappear. "You did it!" Flynn says as he runs over to me. "What are we here for?" I ask. "The crown of the lost princess," Flynn says.

Flynn leads me through the many corridors. He stops at a large gold door. "This is it," he says. He tries the knob but its locked. "Shit," he whispers. "I got it," I say and kick the door open. "Elsa! Damn it! Do you want them to hear us?" Flynn says in panic. Suddenly, we hear footsteps coming toward us. "The guards," Flynn says under his breath. "You get the crown, I'll hold them off," I say. He nods and runs into the room. I put up my hood to hide my face. "There she is! A thief," a guard yells. As one guard tries to grab me I punch him and he falls down.

Two more guards run at me but I kick one and punch the other. I grab a knife from one of them and hold it in front of me for defense. "Who are you?" a guard yells. Flynn comes back and grabs me. As we are running away, I turn and wink at the guard. He glares at me and I giggle. Being bad was fun. Suddenly, Flynn stops short. I turn and see that there is a guard in front of him holding a cross bow. "Give back the things you stole. You have one chance, Rider," the guard demands. "Not today," I say and blast the weapon out of his hands with my ice powers. "Let's go," I say to Flynn in a panic. "What the hell was that?" Flynn asks in confusion. "I'll explain later," I say as I drag him out of the castle by his wrist.

**Flynn's POV**

Tonight was my best shot at getting the crown of the lost princess. I snuck out of the forest toward the kingdom of Corona. Before I could get any closer, a hand grabs my shoulder. I turn around to see that it's Elsa. I met her in the forest a few days ago. She was around my age, smoking hot, but also a little weird. She told me that she was raised by the boogeyman. Either that was a really bad alias, or she was mentally insane. Elsa demanded to join me in stealing from the kingdom. I finally allowed her to join me. Even though there were fewer guards on duty tonight, the castle still has heavy security and I might need her help.

On our way to the castle, I admire her when she isn't looking. This girl has a hot body and a beautiful face. She wore all black just like the last time I saw her. Last time she wore a black cloak, black shirt, and shorts. Tonight she wore a cloak, shorts, black converse, and a tank top. It was pretty cold out but I didn't ask why she wasn't cold. When we got to the castle, I cracked open the window and lifted her in my her small waist. Clearly, she has never stolen from a castle before because she almost walked into the security beams. I used a magic powder I had come across on my travels to make the beams visible.

Elsa made her way across the room. She was super flexible, dodging the beams like it was nothing. She did a flip over a few of them, probably just to show off. I must say, I enjoyed the show, but there is no way I can do that. I passed Elsa a tag that would hack into the security system to disable the beams. When the beams were disabled, I led Elsa through the castle to where the crown is. When we arrived, the door was locked. Elsa opens the door by kicking it forcefully. The guards heard the door being kicked open and start coming from down the hall.

I ran for the crown. When I came back, there were three guards on the ground. Elsa stood there with a satisfied grin on her face. I grabbed her hand and ran towards the exit. Before I could get to it, a guard came out in front of us. He held a cross bow in front of my face. Before I could think, the cross bow was knocked out of his hands. When I saw the cross bow on the ground, I noticed it was frozen solid. I don't know how Elsa did that but I took my chance and ran. Elsa followed behind and we snuck out the window. We didn't stop running until we reached the forest.

"We did it," Elsa said, out of breath. "Yea, I guess we make a good team," I said. Elsa was leaning against a tree, trying to catch her breath. "So, how did you do it? Turn the cross bow to ice?" I asked. "I don't know if I can tell you," she said with a smirk. "You really are a mystery, Elsa," I said. I lean closer to her and kiss her. After a short kiss, we pulled apart. "Flynn," Elsa said. I kissed her again. Her lips were oddly cold but also soft. I pushed her against the tree, breathing hard. I ran my hands up and down her back as she wrapped her arms around my neck and her hands threw my hair. I pulled away. "You know, we can sell that crown and be rich," I said. "I can see now why you like to steal," Elsa said. I kissed her again.

A little white later, Elsa pulled away and reached into her pocket for something. She pulled out a small pocket-watch. "Shit, I have to go. Pitch is going to kill me," she said. "Wait, you were serious about being raised by someone named Pitch?" I asked. "I didn't lie about anything," she said. "I have to go. Let me know when your next mission is," she said with a wink. "How will I find you?" I ask. "You won't need to. I'll find you," she said. She disappeared into the darkness before I could say another word. I think I'm in love with the queen of darkness.

**Elsa's POV**

_"Jack, I'm scared," the girl says. The young boy with brown hair grabs a long stick and uses it to pull the girl away from the cracking ice. Then, he falls into the ice. The girl starts to scream. "Jack! Jack!"_

I wake up in a start. Sweat drips down my face and my heart is beating fast. I sit up and take deep breaths to calm down. It was just a dream but it seemed so real. I still remember that day, it's my only childhood memory. I try to remember my sister but I can't.

I try to relax and go back to sleep. I feel guilt and sadness come over me. I killed my best friend, Jack Frost. The thought gets to me and I decide to walk around the castle to clear my mind. I wander through the dark halls of the old underground castle. The castle is huge, but I know my way around well. I go to the kitchen and make some hot chocolate. The hot chocolate slides down my throat and I relax. Me and Pitch usually sleep during the day so we have energy to stay up in the night. Right now it's 3:00 in the afternoon and the sun doesn't set until 9:30 tonight.

Again, I try to fall asleep. I think about Flynn. Last night, I helped Flynn steal a crown from the kingdom of Corona. Flynn surprised me by kissing me after we were safe in the forest. At first I was hesitant because the only reason I was with him was because Punzie like him but I liked the taste of his lips. Was I falling in love? No. The Queen of darkness doesn't love, I only destroy. I can't love, I murdered an innocent boy by sending him to his death in a frozen lake. The thought made me shiver. I guess I need to tell Flynn that I don't love him.

**~7 Hours Later~**

"Elsa, I'm leaving now," Pitch calls. "Okay, I'll leave in a little bit," I yell back. I heard the chasm entrance close after Pitch left to spread fear. I usually leave with him but I don't want him following me. I am going to see Flynn instead.

I go into the forest just outside Corona. I follow the dirt trail wearing my black cloak for protection. I hear the bushes around me rustle. I hide behind a tree. "You want the crown? Well you can't have it! It's mine. I stole it fair and square," I hear someone say. Wait a minute, that's Flynn's voice. "I heard you had some help getting that. Maybe if I find the person that helped you steal it, they would help me take it from you," another voice says. "Not a chance. She wouldn't help you," Flynn says. "She? A _girl_ helped you break into the castle?" the other voice said in disbelief. Ugh, men. "Trust me, she is better than scum like you. Now get out of my way. I already told you, I'm not giving you the crown," Flynn says.

"You owe us, Rider," the other voice says. "Listen, Stabbington brothers, I know I promised you both this crown but plans have changed," Flynn said. "Is this because of that girl that helped you steal it?" another voice asked. "No. Yes. Maybe. Listen, I don't have time for this," Flynn said. I heard someone start running. I heard more footsteps follow after him. I peak around the tree to see Flynn being chased by two huge men. They wore black and one had an eyepatch. Even if I don't love him, I can't let Flynn get killed.

One of the men throws a dagger at Flynn. It hits his sleeve and pins his shirt to a tree. The men approach the tree. "Hey, there pals. I know I promised you that crown but plans changed. You guys ever been in love before?" Flynn asked. Flynn loves me? Nobody has ever said they love me before. "No," one of the men grunts. "Well, if you find that special someone, you'll know why I have to do this," Flynn says. "Do what?" one man says. Flynn kicks him in the face. The other man grabs Flynn's neck and starts choking him. "Where is it?" he screams at Flynn. Flynn gasps for breath.

I grab a dagger from my belt. I throw the dagger. It hits the tree, barely missing one of the brother's heads. Both men turn around but I hide behind a tree. I hear Flynn gasp for air, they must have let go of his neck to come after me. I hear footsteps slowly approach me. "What are you waiting for, go see who's over there! We're not alone, someone threw this dagger at me," one of the men said. As the foot steps got closer, I got ready. When the man came close enough to me, I turned and punched his face. He fell to the ground.

I rolled across the forest floor to get behind another tree. "Where'd they go?" the man I punched yelled. I took my chance and snuck closer to the other man. He stood in front of Flynn to make sure he couldn't get away. I run up behind him and put my arm around him in a choke hold. I wink at Rider who is staring in amazement. I take out a dagger and put it to the man's throat. "Let us go or this will go through your chest," I warn. I slowly let go of my grip. The man doesn't move. I take the dagger away from his neck and use it to cut the rope they put around Flynn's wrists.

I pull the dagger keeping Flynn stuck to the tree out. "Thanks," Flynn muttered. "Wait, you're a girl?" a voice says. I turn around to see that the two brothers have turned to face me. "This should be an easy fight then," one says. I glare at them. "You made her mad," one says. They come charging at me. I take my chance and uppercut one of them. The other, I grab his wrist and twist it. He yells in pain. "Bitch," he mutters. I push him down and twist his arm behind his back. "You're going to let us go," I whisper aggressively in his ear. "And what if I don't," he grumbles. I twist his arm further. "Okay, okay, okay," he says at mercy. Flynn grabs my arm and we run.

We don't stop running until we reach a small cabin in the forest. "Where are we?" I ask. "The house of your's truly," Flynn says proudly. It wasn't much but I liked it. He led me inside. "Well, princess. Make yourself at home! I owe you, anyway, for what you did back there," Flynn said. "That was nothing. Who were those guys?" I ask. "Just two guys I met on my travels. They saved my life but said I owed them. I had to steal the crown for them or they would kill me," Flynn said. "Sounds pretty dangerous," I said with a grin. "Oh, it was. All of my journeys are," Flynn said.

Flynn told me about all of his journeys. He's been everywhere. I tell him about my life. I leave out the part where I killed Jack. "Wait, so you really have Ice powers?" Flynn says. I form a snowflake above my hand. "That's insane," Flynn said in amazement. "So, I heard what you said to those men before they started choking you," I said playfully. "You did?" Flynn said with a seductive raise of his eyebrow. "You said you were in love. Who are you in love with?" I ask. "A girl," Flynn says. I smack his arm playfully.

"Fine. I am in love with a certain queen. The queen of darkness, to be exact," Flynn says. I can't help but smile. I came here to tell him that I don't love him but right now I think that would be lying. I kiss him. He kisses back and pushes me against a wall. He kisses me harder and runs his hands up and down my thighs. Flynn picks me up and carries me to a separate room of his cabin. Inside is a bed and a dresser. He puts me on the bed and continues kissing me. He takes off the blue vest he has on over his shirt. I start to pull of his shirt. I run my fingers over his toned chest. He kisses my neck as he pulls off my tank top.

Eventually, Flynn only has his boxers on and I only have my bra and underwear on. "I didn't know you wore things that aren't black," Flynn said looking at my blue undergarments. "Blue is my favorite color. I just wear black because I have to hide more often than not," I said. "It looks nice on you," Flynn said. "Oh come on, Rider. You just like seeing me in my underwear," I say. Flynn shrugs.

I wake up the next morning in a place I don't recognize. I sit up fast. I see Flynn sleeping beside me and memories of last night come back to me. I am in Flynn's cabin. I get up and start putting on my clothes. I hear Flynn stir. "Good morning," I say. "What are you doing? It's so early! Come back to bed," Flynn mumbles. "I have to go! You know that! Pitch would murder me if he found out what we were doing last night," I snap.

Flynn sits up. "Well before you go, I have a proposal for you. How would you like to join me on another mission? There is a huge shipment of gold coins coming to Arendelle tomorrow at 12:30. Are you in?" Flynn asks. Arendelle. "I… can't," I say. Flynn looks disappointed. "Come on, why not," Flynn asks. "Arendelle is where I grew up! I can't steal from there," I say. "I thought the queen of darkness wouldn't have such strong feelings for her past," Flynn says. "Well, you're wrong. Flynn. Please, don't do this mission! We have the crown. We can sell it and run away together!" I plead. "Elsa, I… okay," Flynn says. I run over and kiss his cheek before leaving.

I sneak into Pitch's castle. I can't believe Pitch didn't realize I was gone all night! "Not so fast," a voice says behind me. I turn around to face Pitch. "Pitch, I can explain," I say. "Where were you, Elsa? I was worried sick! Listen, we have a lot of work to do! The lights have not been going out lately," Pitch asks. "I was… taking a walk," I lie. Pitch looks as if he doesn't believe me. "Elsa, I don't like when people lie to me. Where were you?" Pitch asks. "I told you! I went for a walk in the forest," I said and walked toward my room. Pitch can be so overprotective.

I walk back to my room. I braid my hair after I realize what a mess it still is and change my clothes. Pitch should be going to sleep soon because it's the morning. I decide to go out again. After I tell Pitch I'm going for a walk, I use the pendant that he gave me to travel to Flynn's cabin through the shadows. I knock on the door, but he doesn't come to the door. The door is unlocked and I go inside. "Flynn?" I call. There's no answer. Where would he have gone?

No, he wouldn't have! He went after the gold coins! I check my watch, sure enough its 12:00 and the gold coins are set to arrive in Arendelle at 12:30. I grab the pendant and teleport myself to Arendelle. I run toward the fjord. I can see a ship in the distance heading toward port, it must be the one transporting the gold coins. I sneak down toward the docks and wait for it to come in. I don't see Flynn anywhere.

The boat docks and men begin to unload cargo. Maybe Flynn isn't here. I was about to leave but I noticed a man wearing a brown cape heading towards the docks. I pull the hood of my own cape over my head and go after him. I watch as he creeps behind the cargo. I follow, still keeping some distance. The person cut a hole in one of the wooden boxes then reached in. They pulled out a small sac and started to walk away. I ran up to them and grabbed their shoulder.

The figure jumped and spun around. "How did you- Elsa?" they said. It was Flynn. "How could you? I specifically told you not to steal the coins!" I said. "I'm sorry, Elsa. I just love stealing from the rich," Flynn said. "More than you love me, I guess," I said and turned around. "Elsa, wait," Flynn called but I didn't turn back. I heard Flynn following me so I walked faster until I reached the woods. "Elsa!" I heard Flynn calling behind me. I started to run. When I reached the darker part of the forest, I grabbed my pendant and teleported myself to the one place I felt understood. Rapunzel's room.

"Punzie?" I call out but the room is empty. I sneak out of her bedroom into the hall. I can hear singing. I peak around the corner to see Rapunzel painting.

_Stuck in the same place I've always been_  
_And I'll keep wondering, and wondering, and wondering, and wondering_  
_When will my life begin?_  
_Tomorrow night, the lights will appear_  
_Just like they do on my birthday each year_  
_What is it like out there where they glow?_  
_Now that I'm older, mother might just let me go._

I walk quietly toward her. "That was beautiful," I say. She whips around in surprise. "Oh, it's you Elsa!" I nod. "So, I haven't seen you in a few days, where have you been?" Punzie asks. "Oh, you know, I've been busy," I say. "Well, have you had time to spy on Flynn for me?" Punzie asks. "Not really," I lie. I can't tell Rapunzel I slept with her crush! Even though she has never even talked to him, it would still be a weird conversation.

"Oh," Punzie said disappointedly. "This is amazing," I said, admiring her new painting. "Thanks. I painted the lights again because they will come out tonight. I'm going to ask my mom to let me go see them. I'm sure she will say no but I have to try. "Rapunzel, let down your hair," a voice called from outside the castle. "Hide! My mom's here," Punzie said in a panic. I hid in her giant wardrobe. I hear the muffled voices of Rapunzel and her mother. After a while, Punzie finally opens the wardrobe to let me out. "What happened? Where's your mom?" I ask her. "She-she won't let me go see the lights," Punzie cried. She collapsed into a hug and sobbed on my shoulder. "Don't worry, I know someone who can get you there. He owes me anyway," I say. I really don't want to have to do this but I leave Punzie to go find Flynn.

I wander around the forest where I last saw Flynn but he is nowhere to be seen. Next, I go to his cabin. I hear someone inside. I sneak in and take out a black sac. I sneak up behind Flynn and put the sac over his head. He starts struggling so I elbow his stomach. I drag him out of the cabin and grab the pendant around my neck. We appear in Rapunzel's tower. Rapunzel screams. "Shh, it's okay," I said. I pull the sac off of Flynn's head. "What the hell? How did we get here?" Flynn yells. "Magic," I say with a wink. "Elsa! You… kidnapped me!" Flynn yelled in anger. I just shrugged casually as if it's normal for me to kidnap my ex boyfriends.

"Listen, Flynn. I need you to take Punzie, here, to Corona to see the lanterns tonight," I say threateningly. "And why would I do that?" Flynn asks arrogantly. "Because," I grab the collar of his shirt and pull his face in front of mine. "You owe me," I say. Flynn starts to complain but when he sees my glare he stops. "Fine. I'll take Blondie over here to the lights," Flynn said in defeat. I smile and push him away from me. "My work here is done. And if you try anything, Rider, I will hunt you down. I know how you can be. Understand?" I say threateningly. Flynn nodded and put his hands up in surrender. I smirked and then grabbed my pendant, slipping away into the darkness.

I didn't go home just yet. I had taken the gold coins from Flynn when I kidnapped him and I was going to return them. I go to Arendelle and walk back to the docks. I slip behind the cargo, that has yet to be moved, and replace the gold coins. I quickly sneak back toward the crowded town. I keep walking through the town until I reach the other side of the kingdom. Arendelle is beautiful this time of year (late November). I breath in the crisp air that it cold but refreshing. The cold has never really bothered me.  
Eventually, I walk so far from town that I'm not even sure if I'm in Arendelle anymore. I come across a small lake. I sit and watch the wind blow the water in the pond in different directions. "Did you come to the lake to relax too?" a voice asked. I turned toward the voice and saw a boy watching me. I recognized the boy right away. "You're Jack, right?" I ask. Jack nods. "You didn't answer my question, though," Jack said. I groaned in annoyance. "Yes, okay. I came here to relax, which means I didn't come here to talk to you," I said. Jack comes and sits by me. I move further away from him and turn to look the other way.

"Can we talk? I know you're the Snow Queen," Jack said. "I am not the Snow Queen! Now leave me alone before I kill you," I growl. Jack isn't fazed by my threat. "You seem lonely," Jack says. "And you seem annoying! I'll have you know that I have plenty of friends. I don't need you telling me how I feel," I say. "I was born here," Jack said, ignoring my last comment. "What?" I ask. "Well, I wasn't exactly born here but I woke up here at Burgess Lake," Jack said. Burgess Lake! This is where my friend Jack died. I can't stay here, I feel sick. I get up to leave but Jack follows me. "I have to go," I said. "Why?" Jack asked. "Too many… bad memories," I said and grabbed my pendant. I felt myself slip into the darkness. I arrived in my bedroom. I guess I'm back to Elsa, the lonely Queen of Darkness, with a cold and dark heart.

* * *

**Don't worry, Jack and Elsa interact more next chapter! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Recommendations? Predictions? I have a lot of ideas for this story so i'm updating again soon! Thanks for those who have reviewed/favored/followed! :)**


	3. Chapter 3- Starting Fresh

**Elsa's POV**

That night, I go out again. I go for a walk in Corona. The city of Corona at night is so beautiful but tonight it is especially beautiful as the town prepares for the lantern festival tomorrow night. The lantern festival occurs every year. Basically, it's when every citizen in Corona sets off a lantern into the sky in honor of the princess that went missing 18 years ago. Flynn and Rapunzel should be here by now, I wonder where they are. Flynn better not have ditched or I will honestly kill him. I wander towards Punzie's castle which is in the middle of Corona forest. On the way, I begin to smell a fire. I make my way towards the source. I can see someone asleep in a sleeping bag and another person sitting on a log by a small fire. "Flynn?" I say as I approach him. Flynn turns to face me instead of the fire. "Elsa?" he asks. "Hey," I say casually. "Listen, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you the other day and went after the coins. It's just so fun going on missions! Even you admitted it was fun! Will you accept my apology?" Flynn asks. I sit beside him on the log. I hate the strong warmth of the fire but I put up with it.

"Okay, I accept your apology," I say. Flynn smiles. "You know, the offer is still there. Do you want to run away together? Selling the crown will get us enough money to-," Flynn starts. "But- I didn't say I want to get back together with you," I say softly. Flynn looks confused and disappointed. "What? Elsa, I still have feelings for you," Flynn complains. "Flynn, don't make this harder for me. I am supposed to be alone. It was stupid of me to think I could have a relationship. You will find someone else, trust me. Sometimes the perfect girl is right in front of you but you just don't know it yet," I say, trying to hint at Rapunzel. "I know that! You're right in front of me," Flynn says and leans in to kiss me. Our lips connect, soft and warm, but for only a few seconds before I pull away.

I put a hand on his chest to stop him. "Flynn, I can't," I whisper. "Why not? Punzie's asleep, she won't know," Flynn whispers. "Flynn! Punzie's the exact reason why I can't! She likes you, Flynn," I say. Flynn sighs but I see a small smile on his face. "But what if I still have feelings for you?" Flynn asks. "You'll get over me," I say. "Doubt it," Flynn says with a smirk. I smack his arm playfully and stand up. "Goodnight, Flynn," I say as I walk away. At least now I know Punzie will get to see the lights and me and Flynn ended our relationship on a good note.

I walk into the forest, heading back to Corona. Suddenly, I hear a stick crack behind me. I turn around to see Jack holding a long stick with a curve at the end up to me. "What are you doing? Were you… following me?" I ask. "No! I saw you walking in the woods… Listen, we need to talk," Jack said, still keeping his distance and holding the stick as though its a weapon. "What is there to talk about?" I say in annoyance.

"Well, rumor has it that you are helping a certain monster named Pitch Black," Jack says. "That's not a rumor," I said. "Well you need to stop. He is the enemy, a monster," Jack said. "Pitch is no monster! And why should I trust you?" I say. Sure Pitch has lied about a few things but he has taken care of me since I was 7. Jack, on the other hand, is basically a stranger. "Pitch gives children nightmares. He ruins childhood! Why would you want to help someone like that? Wouldn't you rather make children happy? All you have to do is join me and the other guardians," Jack said confidently. "Guardians?" I ask skeptically. "If you come with me I can explain everything," Jack offered. He took a step toward me and out of instinct I used my powers to create a wall of ice between us. Jack's eyes widened in surprise. "Stay away from me! I don't need your help!" I yelled.

Jack came around the barrier. He held his stick pointing towards me like a weapon. "Sorry, but I don't think that little stick is really going to do much damage if you want to hurt me," I say. Jack hits the stick against the ground, turning a patch of the ground to solid ice. He has powers like me? "I'm not here to hurt you. If I were, you would be pretty beaten up by now," he teased. I put my hands on my hips and glare at him. "So, Elsa is it? Your choices are you can come with me or you can stay with Pitch. Just warning you now, If you choose Pitch, you might not like the consequences," Jack said. I roll my eyes and quickly blast Jack with snow and ice. Jack, who was not expecting it, gets knocked down. I start running away from him into the forest.

I can hear Jack's footsteps running behind me but they suddenly stop. I lost him! But all of a sudden, Jack flies in front of me. Literally, he flies! "You're… flying," I say, confused. Jack nods in pride and again points his stick at me. I shoot a bunch of quick blasts at him. He dodges them and shoots a blast of snow at me. He misses by a lot. "You need better aim than that if you're going to beat me," I say and run away again. Every once in a while I turn and shoot at Jack with more blasts of snow and ice. Jack dodges many of them but eventually, I hit him. He stumbles and I take my chance. As he is recovering, I scale a tree and hide in the branches. I watch Jack from my hiding spot. He looks around but seems to have lost me. I spot him wander closer to my hiding spot aimlessly looking for me. Eventually, he is right underneath me. I use my powers to conjure up a snowball the size of a person. I drop the snowball down on him. Before he can dig himself out, I freeze it solid. Without looking back, I run the short distance to Pitch's lair. I can't believe i'm admitting this but It was actually pretty fun fighting Jack. I can't believe someone else has the same powers as me!

**Jack's POV**

The northern lights shown bright in the sky. North was signaling the guardians. I fly to the North Pole and i'm the first of the guardians to arrive. North greets me with a strong hug. "Jack, we have problem. Lights are going out faster than ever and there has also been robberies reported around Corona," North explains. "I understand the lights are important but why are the robberies a big deal? There are thousands of robberies around the world everyday," I argue. "But Jack, the robberies reported in Corona supposedly involve a criminal with 'ice magic'," North said.

Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny burst into workshop. "What is it this time, mate," Bunny grumbled angrily. "Pitch. The lights are still going out! And his little apprentice, the Snow Queen, has been doing even more bad than just giving children nightmares," North said. "What's that mean?" Tooth asked. "It appears that the Snow Queen is a thief too!" North said dramatically. "And why should that concern us?" Bunny muttered. "Because, Rabbit, we're going after her. We need to get rid of the Snow Queen before she causes too much harm," North said.

"Wow, wow, wow! North, you're not implying that we're going to-" I start. "No, of course we won't kill her, Jack! We're just going to lock her up in an eternal prison sentence," North said cheerfully. "But doesn't that go against everything the guardians stand for? Locking someone up for life doesn't seem fair," I argue. North seems to consider it. "Okay, I make deal with you. If you can convince Snow Queen to not harm anymore children and stop working with Pitch, we will not imprison her," North says. "No problem!" I say confidently. "I think it might be harder than you think, Jack," Tooth warns. I scoff at her and walk confidently out of North's workshop. How hard can it be to find a Snow Queen and convince her to stop giving children nightmares?

Apparently it's very hard. My first problem is that I have no idea where to find her. If I were a Snow Queen, where would I be? Nothing comes to mind. I wander around hopelessly. By nightfall, I have checked every hiding place in all of Arendelle and even began to search in Corona. The Snow Queen is nowhere to be seen. I keep looking around Corona. Eventually, I decide to look in the dense forests that surround Corona. Here, I find none other than the Snow Queen. I follow her and eventually she sees me. I point my staff at her defensively. I really don't want to hurt a girl, it seems wrong.

It's the fourth time we've talked and she still has the same annoyed tone. I tell her the offer but she doesn't even seem to consider it. Before my eyes, she constructs a wall of ice. She really is just like me! She doesn't accept the offer and starts attacking me with blasts of snow and ice. One of the blasts hit me. When I recover, she's gone. I fly just above the ground, scanning the forest. She just vanished! Before I can leave, I'm buried beneath a mound of snow. I struggle to get out but the snow won't break. It's frozen.

I'm stuck in a frozen mound of snow. Defeated by a girl with the same powers as me. Maybe I underestimated the Snow Queen.

**Rapunzel's POV**

Flynn was taking me to see the lights! I've left the castle before! Mother is traveling this week so she'll never know I left. Flynn and me travel for an hour but it's already getting dark. I help Flynn gather wood for a fire. We sit around the fire for hours, talking about our lives. Flynn couldn't believe I have lived in a tower my entire life. I admire his life of traveling. He never did mention what he does for a living but It sounds like fun!

I love looking into his dreamy hazel eyes as he talked to me. Okay, I admit, I have a little crush on Flynn. Flynn doesn't seem to like me though. If he does, he is really good at hiding it. I go to sleep early but Flynn stays up to guard our little camp site.

The next morning when I get up, I mentally prepare to start on chores but then I remember where I am. I am in the middle of the forest, on my way to see the lights! I see Flynn has let the fire go out and is asleep in a sleeping bag. I can't help but start to cry. In a mixture of extreme happiness and sadness, I cry softly. I'm going to live my dream and see the lights but at the same time I'm disobeying mother!

"What's the matter?" I hear Flynn ask. I wipe my eyes and look at him. "I'm sorry for waking you up! It's nothing… really," I say. Flynn comes and sits down next to me, looking generally concerned. "Nervous to see the lights?" Flynn asks. "More nervous about what my mother would do if she discovered I left," I say. "Rapunzel, it's okay! You're 18 now. I think that it's about time you get to explore the world. Seeing the lights is a good start," Flynn says and helps me stand up. "Punzie. Call me Punzie," I say. "Okay, Punzie," Flynn says with a grin. I look into his hazel eyes and sigh. Flynn looks into my eyes and brushes some hair off of my face.

Do I kiss him? What if he doesn't like me? Love is confusing. Before I can decide what to do, Flynn backs away to starts packing our stuff. A little disappointed, I start packing as well. "It's only a few hours walk to the kingdom of Corona," Flynn says. "Great," I say optimistically. Maybe Flynn's right, leaving the tower was the right choice.

**Flynn's POV**

I hated myself for going after the gold coins even though Elsa told me not to. I just don't understand why she cares so much about the well-being of a kingdom she only lived in for 7 years. She was so upset! I brought the gold coins back to my cabin. I had found the cabin abandoned a few months ago and had cleaned it up. I know that I can't stay here much longer because it's in Corona and the entire kingdom of Corona is after me.

I wasn't in the cabin long before something was thrown over my head and I was attacked. Not even two minutes later, the sac is pulled off my head. When my vision comes back, I can see that I'm not in my cabin anymore. How did I get here in two minutes. I can see Elsa and another girl staring at me. It all clicks, Elsa kidnapped me! Elsa tells me to take the other girl, Rapunzel, to go see the lanterns in Corona. I finally agree after Elsa threatens me. What can I say, she can be intimidating in a really sexy and scary way.

Me and Rapunzel leave a while later when she finished packing a big bag of stuff. "You're going to have to carry that all the way to Corona," I say. Rapunzel takes a few things out, realizing it will be heavy to carry. When she's done, I realize that I have been in this tower before. This is the tower I climbed into when I was running from Maximus, the castle horse. "So, how do we get out of here?" I ask when I realize there are no doors. "How good are you at climbing?" Rapunzel asks.

"Pretty good," I brag. Rapunzel playfully rolls her eyes. She throws her abnormally long hair off of the balcony. "Wait, you mean we have to climb down your… hair?" I ask. "Is there a problem?" Rapunzel asks. "No, no problem," I mumble. I make my way down from the tall tower. "Do you know how I got in the tower in the first place?" I ask once I reach the bottom. "Elsa brought you," Punzie said. So I guess she has more than just ice powers. Me and Punzie walked in silence for a little bit. I lead toward Corona, looking out for wolves or castle guards. I still don't know how I am going to get into Corona without being noticed by guards.

That night, me and Punzie set up camp. She goes to sleep but I stay up to guard. I hear someone say my name behind me. "Elsa?" I ask when I see her appear from the dark forest. I start to spit out an apology and she surprisingly accepts. All my feelings for her come back and I ask her to run away with me. "I didn't say I want to get back together with you," Elsa says softly. What is that supposed to mean? I thought she accepted my apology! She tells me to move on but at that moment I didn't think I can. I kiss her and I feel her cold lips touch my warm lips. She pushes me away. As she scolds me, she says that Punzie likes me. Punzie likes me? Sure she was really pretty but Elsa- no. Elsa wants me to move on and maybe I should. Sure Elsa and me had the same personalities but we could never be together. Elsa has lots of responsibilities, I have none.

When I get up the next morning after a few hours of sleep, I hear crying. I comfort Punzie as she emits soft cries. Punzie was the complete opposite of Elsa. Elsa could be soft like a snowflake but was mainly super rough like ice. Punzie was like a beautiful, delicate flower. She has beautiful green eyes that sparkle when she smiles.

Me and Punzie travel for a few hours on foot to Corona. It had to be Corona! The entire time I kept on the lookout for castle guards and told Punzie about my adventures. I left out the part about me being a thief because for some reason I cared about what she thought about me. Punzie, unlike Elsa, didn't seem like the type to fall for a thief.

**Jack's POV**

After being trapped under the snow for what I think was 3 hours, I could feel movement around me. Maybe the snow is melting and I can escape! The snow broke free and sunlight hit my face. I felt two large hands grab me and pull me out of the snow. I held my head, which was pounding. "You don't look so good. Are you okay?" a voice asked. I looked ahead and saw a very blonde and sturdy built teenage boy. "Uh, yea," I mutter. "How did you get stuck in there?" he asked. "Long story," I say. "Care to tell me it? If it weren't for my reindeer, Sven, you'd probably be dead! I know a great place we can get hot chocolate," the boy said. I nod and he sticks out his hand. "My name's Kristoff. And you are?" he asks. I shake his hand. He has a really strong grip! "Jack," I say. He walks over to a sleigh and gets in. "Come on," he says. I get in the sleigh, which is being pulled by a huge reindeer. "Lets go, Sven," Kristoff yells and snaps the reins. She reindeer starts pulling the sleigh.

Eventually we come across a lone building in the woods. "Oken's has the best hot chocolate. A little overpriced but it's worth it," he says. He goes inside and comes out a minute later with two hot chocolates. I sit in the sleigh and drink mine. "So, are you going to tell me how you ended up trapped under 5 feet of frozen snow?" Kristoff asks. "Well, I got into a… disagreement with the Snow Queen," I say. Kristoff gives me a look. "You must have hit your head. Are you sure you don't want me to take you to a hospital?" Kristoff asks. I shake my head. "I'm not lying! I am a guardian; the guardian of fun. I have the power to manipulate Ice and frost. So, anyway, I was on a mission to convince the Snow Queen to stop giving children nightmares. She didn't want to listen to me and I sort of underestimated her powers," I say.

Kristoff snaps the reins and Sven starts walking. "Where are we going?" I ask. "To the hospital. You need help," Kristoff says. I shoot a blast of snow out of my hand in front of the sleigh. Sven stops abruptly before slamming into the wall of snow and ice. "H-How did you do that? What?" Kristoff babbles on in disbelief. "I don't need help," I say. I can see Kristoff still trying to figure out a logical explanation for the pile of snow and ice that appeared out of nowhere in front of us. "Now, If you'll excuse me, I better be going to find the Snow Queen," I said. "Wait, Jack. Uh, you need a ride?" Kristoff mutters. I smirk and get back into the sleigh. After riding a little further in silence, Kristoff speaks. "So, if you don't mind me asking, why are you going back after the Snow Queen if she almost killed you?" I think about it. Why am I going back after her?

"I guess because If I don't convince her to stop helping the wrong people, she will be imprisoned," I say. Kristoff nods, trying to understand. "Why will she be imprisoned?" he asks. "The guardians want to imprison her for helping our enemy," I say. "Well, you better go help her before the guardians get to her first. Do you even know where she is?" Kristoff asks. "Nope," I say. Kristoff pulls the reins, causing Sven to stop. "So you're saying that you are trying to find someone who doesn't want to be found and you have no leads on her location?" Kristoff asks. "Yes, that's what I just said! Pay attention," I said. Kristoff rolls his eyes and Sven starts walking again. "So, what are you doing out in the forest?" I ask him. "I'm in the ice business," he says. I put my feet up on the sleigh. "Wow, wow, wow. Feet off, this is fresh lacquer," Kristoff grumbles. I roll my eyes and put my feet down. "Well where are you heading?" I ask. "North Mountain. Right now that's where the freshest snow and ice is," Kristoff says. "How far is that from here?" I ask. "A day's trip. You don't have to come but that's where I'm heading," he says. "Sounds like fun," I say.

**Elsa's POV**

I get back to Pitch's lair. It's almost morning. I get to my room and take my hair out of the braid it was in. I change into a long, dark green and black dress. Pitch bursts into my room. "There you are," Pitch growls. "Oh, hey, Pitch. What's wrong?" I ask casually. Pitch's eyes gleam in anger. "You haven't been helping me. You haven't been spreading nightmares," Pitch snarls. "What are you talking about?" I say, casually. Pitch grabs my neck and pushes me up against the wall. I gasp for breath. "You ungrateful girl. I give you protection, food, a home! And how do you repay me? You go behind my back and lie," Pitch says angrily. "I didn't," I choke out. "Liar!" Pitch yells and his grip on my neck tightens. "I saw you! You were visiting a boy. Flynn, was it? You were kissing by a campfire. Does that sound like spreading fear?" Pitch says. I can't breath. "A boy? I told you to stay away from other people, Elsa," Pitch growls. I start to black out. Pitch notices and lets go of my neck. I drop to the floor, coughing and gasping for breath. "Next time, you should listen," Pitch said and walks out of the room. Maybe Jack's right about him.

I can't believe Pitch. I'm so… so… mad! I know that I can't stay here. I need to run away. I pack a bag of a few outfits and food.

As I wait for Pitch to go to sleep, I wash my hair with a bottle of hair color remover to return my hair to it's natural icy blonde.

When Pitch goes to sleep, I sneak around to the front of the castle. I have nowhere to go but anywhere is better than here. I sneak out of the underground lair and out into the forest. The sun shines through the tree's leaving a pattern of light on the forest floor. I can finally be free. I start running through the forest in no direction in particular.

I reach a line of tall mountains. There was one mountain, far taller than the rest. I started climbing up it. I build a small snowman in one flick of my wrist. I feel incredible. I sing as I walk up the mountain.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_  
_Not a footprint to be seen_  
_A kingdom of isolation,_  
_And it looks like I'm the queen._

When I reach the top of the mountain, I build a huge castle made of ice. I turn my boring dress into a beautiful, light-blue, floor-length, dress. I take my hair out of the tight bun it was in and braid it into a side braid.

_It's funny how some distance_  
_Makes everything seem small_  
_And the fears that once controlled me_  
_Can't get to me at all!_

_My power flurries through the air into the ground_  
_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_  
_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_  
_I'm never going back,_  
_The past is in the past!_

_Here I stand_  
_In the light of day_  
_Let the storm rage on,_  
_The cold never bothered me anyway!_

I take in my new surroundings. I never knew I was capable of creating something so delicate and beautiful. Pitch always told me my powers were for darkness but I doubt anything Pitch told me was true.

**Jack's POV**

Kristoff told me about his ice business as we rode on toward the mountains. "Where are we going again?" I ask. "North Mountain," he says. Eventually, we hit snow so I don't need to keep making us a path of snow for the sleigh. "Wait a second. Why is there so much snow here?" Kristoff asks. Kristoff makes Sven stop. It's silent but the temperature appears to keep rising. "Let's go Sven," Kristoff says and Sven starts moving again. "There shouldn't be snow here this time of year. Winter hasn't even started yet. You didn't put this here, have you?" he asks. "No. But aren't we by the mountains? It's supposed to be colder around here," I say. "Not cold enough for snow. Plus, this is fresh fallen snow. See how it's still sitting on the trees? I was just passing through here and it wasn't snowing," he says. I shrug. "I don't see the big deal. You probably just missed the snow just now," I said.

We continue on toward the mountain range. On our way, we come across a girl around my age. "Kristoff, stop the sleigh," I say. Kristoff groans. "But we're already behind schedule," he complains. "Just do it," I command. "Hey!" I yell to the girl. She looks extremely familiar. The girl looks up. She has long brown hair in two braids, bright azure eyes, and is wearing a long magenta cape. "Do you know her?" Kristoff whispers. "No. But she just looks really familiar," I say.

The girl approaches the sleigh slowly. "Um, hello," she said awkwardly. "Hi, I'm Jack and this is my friend Kristoff. I'm sorry but you look really familiar. Have we met before?" I ask her. "I don't think so. My name's Anna. I'm heading towards the North Mountain. I'm from the kingdom of Arendelle. Something happened and the entire town is frozen! Whatever caused it is at the North Mountain," she said. "I told you there was something weird going on with the snow," Kristoff grumbled. "Your walking all the way to the North Mountain?" I ask. She nods. "I had a horse but it got spooked and ran off," she said. "Well the North Mountain is where heading. We can give you a lift. Right, Kristoff?" I ask.

"I don't bring people places," he mumbles. "But your bringing me there," I snap. "Fine. Get in," he said. Anna's eyes light up and I help her into the sleigh. Anna talks the entire time about how she met this guy and they were getting married. Kristoff started arguing with her that she shouldn't marry him because they had just met. When they finally stop arguing, we reach a sign that says "Welcome to the North Mountain."

Sven starts moving faster toward the top. "You look so familiar. Do you have a twin sister or something?" I ask. "No. I did have a sister but she disappeared years ago. My parents, before they died, eventually had to give up looking because there is a big chance she's dead," Anna said. "I'm so sorry," I said. "It's okay. I just wish she was still here. I remember we were close when we were really little but when she turned five I rarely saw her. I wish I got to know her. I keep hoping she's alive. My parent's died last year so now I have to be queen," she said sadly. "Your the princess of Arendelle?" Kristoff asks. "Yea," Anna said sadly.

When I looked around, I noticed we were in a beautiful forest of frozen tree's. The branches sparkled in the sun and the snow glimmered. "This is the furthest we can go on sled," Kristoff said and stopped the sleigh. We all hoped out of the sleigh and Kristoff took Sven out of his harness. "I never knew winter could be so beautiful," Anna said, admiring the beautiful scene. "It really is beautiful, isn't it. But it could use a little more color, am I right?" a voice said. Me and Anna turned our heads to face a small snowman. "Hello! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" the snowman said. Anna screamed and kicked it's head off. The head landed in Kristoff's arms. "You're creepy," Kristoff said and threw it back to Anna. "I don't want it!" she screamed. "Please don't drop me," the snowman said. Anna threw the snowman's head back at his body.

The snowman stood up but his head was upside down. Anna reached down and fixed his head. "Yay! Now i'm perfect!" the snowman yelled. "Almost," Anna said, taking out a carrot from Kristoff's bag. She put the carrot on the snowman's face. "I've always wanted a nose!" the snowman said happily. "Um, If you don't mind me asking, are you the one that has frozen everything?" I ask. "Why would I want to freeze everything? I like to sit back and dream about summer. I'm not much of a winter snowman, myself," Olaf said. "Um, okay. Well do you know how everything got frozen?" I ask. "No. But you could ask my creator," Olaf said.

"Your creator?" Anna asks. "Did you create him?" Kristoff asked me. "What? No. Did you see me make a snowman on our way here?" I ask. "It's a living snowman. Who else could have created it," Kristoff said. "It? Excuse me sir but that is just rude," Olaf butt in. "Kristoff, Jack was with us the entire time. Why would it be him?" she asked. "He- He has snow magic," Kristoff argues. "Snow magic? Is that what your going to call it?" I ask. "You have magic?" Anna asks. I hit my staff against the ground and it instantly freezes the ground. "Wow," Anna said. "Even if I built a snowman, I'm not powerful enough for it to come to life! Trust me. I've built tons of snowmen," I said.

"Olaf, could you bring us to your creator?" Anna asked. The snowman nodded. "I think she's this way," Olaf said. "She?" Kristoff asks. "Olaf, um, your creator… She doesn't happen to be the Snow Queen?" I ask. Olaf thinks about it. "Snow Queen… doesn't ring a bell," Olaf said. Who else has this power? "Snow Queen?" Anna asks. "It's nothing," I said and kept walking. Olaf lead us around to the other side of the mountain. There stood a huge palace made entirely of ice.

"Wow," Kristoff and Anna said in unison. We approach it. A huge staircase made of ice lead to the front entrance. We start walking up. "Sven, stay," Kristoff instructs. "Who ever is here is defiantly the source," Anna said. "Olaf, do you know your creator well?" Anna asked. "Not really. She likes to be alone," he said. Me and Anna made eye contact. "Knock," Olaf said when we got to the top. Anna was about to knock but didn't. "Does she know how to knock?" Olaf asked. Anna nervously looked back at me and Kristoff. She turned and knocked on the door.

The ice doors creaked open. "It's open," she whispered, surprised. We walk in slowly. Anna and Kristoff try not to slip on the ice but it's not really an issue for me. Who ever built this did an incredible job. A huge, decorative chandelier hung from the ceiling and there was even a fountain made of ice in the main entrance. There were two grand staircases leading to an upstairs that couldn't be seen from where we were standing. The three of us start looking around. "This is _some_ ice. Ice is my life. I think I might cry," Kristoff says. "This is incredible," Anna says.

"Thank you," a soft voice says. The three of us turn toward the voice. At the top of the stairs stands the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life. "Do I know you? You look really familiar. You kind of look like…" I started to say then looked at Anna. They looked like twins. "Elsa," Anna said. There were tears in her eyes. Wait, Elsa? Elsa, the Queen of Darkness. Is this really the same girl? Someone went through a drastic overnight change. "Elsa!" Olaf yelled and waddled over to her. "Umm," Elsa said, observing Olaf. "You built me. Don't you remember?" Olaf asked. Olaf gave her a hug. "Olaf," Elsa said, as though she was remembering him.

Elsa started walking towards us. As she got closer I recognized her. "Elsa?" I ask. Elsa smiled. "If your here to get me to go with you again, my answer is still no," she said. Before I could respond, Anna spoke. "Elsa! Is that really you?" she asked. "Um, I guess so. You are?" she asked. "It's me. Anna. Your sister," she said. Elsa suddenly backed up. "What's wrong," Anna asks. "You're not here to hurt me, are you?" Elsa asked, holding her hands out in front of her defensively. "No, why would I hurt you?" Anna asked. "Pitch told me you… Pitch," she said his name in disgust. "Elsa, whatever he told you, it was a lie," I said.

"Who's Pitch?" Anna asked. "The guy that kidnapped your sister," I said. "He didn't kidnap me! I chose to go with him!" Elsa yelled. "You what?" I asked. "Why am I even telling you this?" Elsa asked herself. "Elsa, you should come back home to Arendelle," Anna said. "Is this why your here? To contain me? I'm not going with you, with any of you," she said angrily. "Elsa, we can be close again, like when we were young," Anna said. Elsa looked angry but also hurt. "I can't. I'm dangerous," Elsa said.

"Elsa, you're not dangerous," Anna said. "Anna, you should understand most of all," Elsa said. "What are you talking about?" Anna asked. "You mean mom and dad never told you?" Elsa asked. "Elsa, what on earth are you talking about?" Anna asked. "I killed someone. I killed my best friend. It was my fault he drowned in Burgess Lake. Why do you think I went with Pitch? I went with him because that's where I thought I belonged. But I guess I don't belong anywhere else but here, alone," Elsa yelled. "You belong back in Arendelle," Anna said. "No!" Elsa yelled. It started to snow inside. "Anna, we should go," Kristoff said, pulling her arm. "I'm not leaving without my sister," she said. "Elsa!" Anna said and grabbed her hand. Elsa's eyes grew wide and she pulled her arm away, holding her hands close to her chest.

"Please, just… go," Elsa said, her eyes were teary. Kristoff pulled Anna out of the castle. I followed too. We sat on the steps of the ice castle. "What now? Everything is frozen. Do you know how to unfreeze Arendelle" Anna asked me. "No," I said unfortunately.

We sat a little longer. "How do you know Elsa?" Anna asked. "I ran into her a few times. They all didn't go very well. Wow, I almost didn't recognize her and I just saw her the other day," I said. "Why?" Kristoff asked. "Well lets just say she went by 'the Queen of Darkness' and black seemed to be her favorite color," I said. Anna sighed. "What am I going to do? I find out I have an actual living family member but she doesn't want anything to do with me," Anna said. "Don't worry, Anna. Maybe we can try again to talk some sense into her," Kristoff said. "Thanks, Kristoff," Anna said. "I'll try to talk to her. If you want," I offer. Anna nods. "Be careful, Jack," Anna said. "Oh, please. What could happen? Sure she beat me one time but she had caught me off guard," I said confidently. Anna and Kristoff watched me walk back into the ice castle.

"Elsa?" I call out into the huge ice palace. There was no answer, other than the eery silence. I walk toward the big staircases where Elsa came from. "Elsa?" I call out again. No answer. I run up the staircase and up the next staircase I see that wraps around the castle to an upstairs room. Inside, I see Elsa sitting against the wall. "Elsa?" I ask. She looks over at me. Her face looks tired and upset but that immediately vanishes when she sees me. "What do you want? You know, it's rude to break in," Elsa said. "Sorry, but you left the door open," I say. Elsa stands up and puts her hands on her hips. "Please, leave," Elsa said. "Can we just talk?" I ask. Elsa is quiet for a minute but then sighs. "You have 5 minutes," she snaps.

"Listen. I didn't know you were going to be here when I came. I came with the other boy that's here to help him get ice. He's in the ice business. The only reason your sister is here is because Arendelle is frozen," I said. "What do you mean, Arendelle is frozen?" Elsa asked. I shrugged. "She said the town of Arendelle is frozen solid and she thinks it was caused by magic," I said. Elsa eyes grow wide. "D-Did I do it?" Elsa asks, I can see she is afraid. "I don't know. But maybe you know how to unfreeze it?" I ask hopefully. "No! All I can do is freeze! Can't you do it?" Elsa yells. "Well, not exactly. I don't think I can," I say. "But you think I can?" Elsa asks. "Well, your magic seems to be more… I don't know the word. Special?" Jack asks. "How is that?" Elsa asked. "You created a living snowman. I couldn't do that even if I tried!" I say.

"Well your out of luck. I don't know how. Now leave," she said. "Elsa, I still have a minute left," I said. She groaned in annoyance. "How did you get your powers?" I ask. I had really wanted to ask her this since I met her. "I was born with them. Weren't you?" she asks. "No. I woke up one day and I just… had them. It was in a lake, Burgess Lake, when I woke up. Since then, I've had my powers," I said. Elsa just kind of looked at me. "Is this a joke?" she asked. "What?" I ask. "How do you know all about my life?" Elsa asked. "What are you talking about?" I ask. "Are you mocking me? I meet you and you say your name is Jack, the same name as my friend I killed. Then, you say that you woke up in Burgess Lake, the place where Jack drowned," Elsa said. "I'm telling the truth. I didn't know you killed someone," I said. I guess I said that a little too harsh because Elsa glared at me. She rose her hand up and next to her appeared a huge snow monster. I turned and starting to run, realizing that that snowman was going to kill me.

I ran out of the door past Anna and Kristoff, who were still sitting on the staircase. "Jack, what happened?" Anna asked. "No time to talk. We need to get out of here," I said, pulling them off the ground. "Why?" Kristoff asked. A loud roar came from the snow palace. "That's why," I said. The huge snow monster came bounding out of the castle towards us. "Run!" Kristoff yelled. We kept running until we reached a big cave on the other side of the mountain. The monster seemed to have lost us. "I'm guessing your talk with Elsa didn't go so well?" Kristoff teased.

"What do we do know?" Anna said, almost in tears. "There's nothing we can do," Kristoff said. "B-But what about Arendelle? The fjord is completely frozen!" Anna said. "We'll have to-" I start to say but then stop when I see a cloud of black matter creeping up the mountain. Anna and Kristoff turn in the direction I was starting. "What is that?" Anna shrieked. "Trouble. It looks like Pitch is coming… after Elsa," I said. I started running back to Elsa's castle with Anna and Kristoff right behind me. 'Who's Pitch?" Anna yells to me. "He's the boogeyman. Not a guy you want to make mad," I yelled back.

We kept running until we reached the palace. Anna started banging on the door. "Elsa!" Anna yelled, in a panic. Kristoff kicked the door hard enough that it opened. "Elsa!" Anna yelled again. The huge snow monster appeared behind us and grabbed Anna. "Hey!" Anna yelled, getting picked up by the snow monster. "Put her down," Kristoff yelled. "I need to talk to Elsa! She's. In. Trouble," Anna yelled, struggling to get out of the monsters grip. "What?" a voice asked. It was Elsa. The monster placed Anna down. "Elsa! You're in trouble! It's Pitch, he's coming," I said. Elsa's eyes grow wide. "You need to hide," I said. "I can't hide. I'm such a fool, I can't be free! Anywhere I go, he'll find me," Elsa said. "Follow me," she said and led us upstairs. "You guys need to stay here. I'll try to reason with Pitch but he is going to be pretty angry. I ran away from him," Elsa said. "You're right I'm mad," a voice said, echoing off of the walls. I saw Anna and Kristoff's eyes grow wide.

I held my staff out in front of me, trying to protect us. "Oh, Elsa. What a lovely change in appearance. And I see you got yourself some friends? That's adorable. Too bad I have to kill them," Pitch's voice echoed off the walls. Black sand began to fill the room, creeping up the walls. "You should have obeyed me, Elsa. I gave you protection, help, everything!" Pitch growled. "Pitch, listen, leave them alone. I-I'll help you, okay? I'll go back with you and I won't leave ever again," Elsa said. I hear Elsa screech behind me and I turn around. Pitch has her pinned against the wall with a black knife at her throat. "You were like a father to me. Why are you doing this?" Elsa asked. "Because, sweetie, the only reason I needed you was to help me defeat the guardians. But now your friends with one of them. Your no help to me anymore," Pitch growled. "You didn't actually care about me. Bastard!" Elsa said and kicked his shin. Pitch growled.

I blasted Pitch with snow and ice. He hit the wall, hard. I ushered Kristoff and Anna out of the room. "Run!" I yell. Anna looked back one last time. "Don't let Elsa get hurt," Anna said. "I won't," I promised. I kept blasting Pitch with snow and ice. He dodged many but I hit his legs and arms a few times. "Pitch! Stay away from me," Elsa yelled at him. Pitch's laughter rang off of the walls. Pitch disappeared. His black sand vanished through the ice. Me and Elsa made eye contact after looking around. Suddenly, Elsa's eyes grew wide and before I could react, I felt a severe pain in my chest. I fell to the ground.

**Elsa's POV**

I stood there, helpless, as Jack fell to the floor. "Now you see what happens when you make an enemy with the boogeyman," Pitch growled, standing over Jack's unconscious body. I felt my emotions taking over. Snow swirled around and a strong breeze swirled around the room. "Why Pitch?" I yell. "Had enough yet, Elsa? It's a shame, really, that you just keep killing people. I tried to tell you that your powers were dangerous," Pitch said. His laughter filled my head. "Get out of my head, Pitch," I yelled.

"Jack's dead. And now, Jack's dead again," Pitch said with another devious laugh. The storm inside became much more severe. I couldn't see anything in front of me. I turned my back to Pitch. "What's the matter, Elsa? Are you mad that you killed Jack again?" he asked. "What do you mean, again?" I snap. Pitch laughed maniacally. "You remember, i'm sure, when you killed your friend Jack as a child. I'm surprised you don't recognize him," Pitch growled. "What?" I ask. "That's the same Jack. Stupid girl! You killed him, again! I told you that you are meant for evil," Pitch growled. "No, I'm NOT!" I screamed.

The storm became almost completely gone for a second but then a huge blast of ice came from me. I heard Pitch grunt in pain. I spun around and saw Pitch on the ground, clutching his chest. He glares at me with his bright, evil eyes and then vanishes. "Jack!" I say and run over to him. I don't know what to do. At first, I'm too afraid to touch him but I ignore my fear and pick up his hand. There's no pulse. "Jack," I cry. "This is my fault," I say. I rest my head on his chest and cry. "I'm a monster," I whisper. I pick my head up and look at Jack's peaceful face. All of a sudden, memories of my childhood became more clear. I remembered Anna and Jack and my parents.

I sigh and cup his face in my hands. I cry again, tears dripping down my face onto his. I stand up and hold my head in my hands. "What do I do now?" I whisper to myself, panicking.

I run down stairs. Anna and Kristoff come out from underneath the ice staircase. "What happened? Is Pitch gone?" Anna asks. "He's gone," I say so quietly, it's barely audible. "That's great!" Anna said but then see's the look on my face. "He's gone," I say again. Kristoff gives Anna a look. "What's wrong Elsa? Shouldn't you be happy he's gone? Where's Jack?" Anna asks. "He's gone," I say again. I can't say anything else, my mind is only thinking about the terrible thing that just happened. "Jack's gone?" Kristoff asked. "It's all my fault. I'm a monster," I say. "Elsa, you didn't kill him, right? It was Pitch, wasn't it?" Anna asked. "Well, yes. But it's my fault he was here when Pitch came. It's my fault he's dead," I yelled. "It's not," Anna tried to argue. "It is, Anna! Everything is my fault. It's my fault that Jack's died. It's my fault I abandoned you, mom, dad, and the rest of Arendelle. It's all my fault," I said.

"Elsa," Anna said, trying to calm me down. "Are you sure Jack is dead?" Kristoff asks. I nod. Kristoff runs up the stairs towards Jack and Anna follows. I turn to call them back but my voice doesn't come out. I hesitantly follow behind them. Kristoff pauses when he walks in the room. "Anna," he turns and tries to not let her by. Anna pushes past him and gasps. They walk into the room. Jack's laying where I left him.

"What do we do?" Anna asked, almost crying. "I did this," I said. "Elsa, stop. This isn't your fault," Anna snapped at me. "It is! I killed him, again! You call that not my fault?" I yell. "Again? Elsa, what are you talking about?" Anna asked, like I was insane. "This is the same Jack that I killed when I was little. I don't know how, but it is," I said, crying. I saw Kristoff give Anna a weird look but she ignored it. "Elsa," she said softly. "He's dead and it's all my fault," I cried. Anna walks towards Jack. I watch as she bends down to listen for a heartbeat. "Ouch!" Anna yelped and jumped back. "Anna! Are you alright?" Kristoff asked, helping her up. "He's burning hot," Anna said. "That can't be right," Kristoff said. "Do you want to see for yourself?" Anna asked. "No, no," Kristoff said. "Elsa, could you cool him down?" Anna asked. "What? No, no. I can't. I mean, I couldn't," I stuttered. "Elsa, you need to. Maybe he still has a chance," Anna said.

Maybe she's right. I try to relax but knowing that I will be using my powers to try and heal someone put me on edge. I took a deep breath and hovered my hand over Jack's chest. I tried to concentrate but I couldn't do it. "I can't do this. I'm going to make it worse," I said. "You won't. Besides, Jack's current situation can't be much worse," Anna said. She has a point. I regain concentration. Slowly, I feel the temperature drop. I close my eyes. When I open my eyes again, I see that Jack is frozen solid and Kristoff is holding Anna away from me protectively. "What did I do?" I ask, afraid of what my powers just did.

Suddenly, Jack's body starts to thaw, fast. His body completely thaws. "Jack," I say softly. Jack sits upright so fast that I jump back. Anna screams. "What happened? Where am I?" Jack asks, looking at all of us.

"Jack?" I ask. "Elsa?" he asks, confused. I can see him studying me carefully. I look over at Kristoff and Anna who are staring at him with wide eyes. "What happened?" Jack asked. "You came here to defeat Pitch," I say. "Who?" Jack asked. Me and Anna give each other a look. "Elsa, it's so good to see you! But, why are you so old?" he asks. "Excuse me?" I ask. "I don't know what happened but the last time I saw you, we were children. We were skating and I fell through the ice. That's all I remember," he said. "You really are Jack," I say. It all makes sense. This is the Jack I was friends with as a child. Somehow he didn't die but when we met again we didn't remember each other. Kristoff comes over and helps Jack up. "Who are you?" Jack asked. "A friend," Kristoff says.

"What do we do? He doesn't remember anything that happened after he died at 7 years old," I say. Kristoff still looks in shock. "You need to take care of him," Anna said. "Why me? Where are you going?" I ask. "Elsa, it's too cold for us to stay up here in the ice palace. Besides, there's nothing that Arendelle doctors could do to help him," Anna said. She's right. "I need to go back before Arendelle sends guards after me," Anna said. "I can take her back safe on my sled," Kristoff says. I give him a nod before he escorts Anna out of the ice palace. I turn back to Jack, who looks very confused still. "You need rest," I say. Jack nods. I use my powers to build another bed made of ice and snow. "You still have your powers like when we were kids," Jack said. I nod. "Please, Elsa. Tell me what happened since the day I fell in the ice," he pleads. "Very well," I say.

**Jack's POV**

I hear voices and feel cold take over my body. I wake up the second I can move. I look around and first I see a girl with long red hair, a tall, strong man with super blond hair, and the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. "What happened? Where am I?" I ask. The last thing I remember is playing with a girl named Elsa on a frozen lake but then falling in. Suddenly, I realize that the beautiful woman _is_ Elsa. But there's one thing, Elsa is not the little girl I remember. She is much older and… more attractive. I can see my own reflection on the floor of ice, I am older too. We figure out that I lost my memory. The man helps me up. The three decide I need to stay here with Elsa, and I'm not complaining. I try to remember what happened but I can't. "You need rest," Elsa says. She uses her powers to make a perfect bed.

"Tell me what happened since the day I fell in the ice," I beg. She agrees.

She begins with how she thought she killed me. She went with a man named Pitch who took care of her and kept her protected from the world for years. She grew up with him as her father figure. On her 18th birthday, she went with him to spread fear to children around the world because that's his job. He told her fear helps children get a sense of reality. She realized that it was wrong but she continued to help Pitch. One day she went to Arendelle and met me. She said she didn't recognize me because she thought I was dead. She met me again a few more times and I was an enemy. She said I worked with a group of guardians to protect the fun and magic of childhood. I guess I wanted her to join us and leave Pitch but she said no. One day, Pitch turned on her because she did something he didn't like very much. She ran here to hide and built this ice castle. She wasn't here long until I showed up with the man and woman who I guess are named Anna and Kristoff. We both have powers so together we defeated Pitch but he had hurt me with black sand. That's why I don't have my memory.

"That's all I can tell you. I don't know much about you besides that," she said. "I have powers? But how did I get them?" I ask. "I'm sorry. I don't know exactly how that happened. You did mention waking up from the lake," she said. I looked into her bright blue eyes that reflected the light. To my surprise she threw her arms around me and cried softly. "I almost killed you again," she cried. I relaxed and put my arms around her. "Well, I'm alive now. And it was Pitch that almost killed me. Not you," was all I could think to day. "Maybe if I see the guardians they can help my memory and everything can go back to how it was before the accident at the lake," I say. "I don't know the guardians or where to find them," she said, looking into my eyes.

"It's okay. We can start fresh. Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Jack," I say, trying to be optimistic. Elsa giggles, a noise I haven't heard in what seems like forever. "Hello, Jack. I'm Elsa," she said. I realized how close our faces are. I can feel her breath on my face. I want to kiss her but I fight the urge. She turns away. "You better get some rest, Jack," she said. I nod and lay down in the soft bed of snow. She turns to leave the room. "Goodnight," I call after her. "Goodnight," she calls back and I listen to her footsteps go down the hall. Darkness soon consumes the castle and I fall asleep.

I wake up the next morning. My head hurts but other than that there are no signs that I was basically dead yesterday. I roll out of the snow bed and wander down the hall. I see a huge open balcony so I lean on it, observing the view. There's a beautiful view of the entire forest and a small town too. "You found my favorite spot in this entire castle," a voice behind me says. I turn around and see Elsa. She looks beautiful in the morning light. "Uh, um, yea," I stutter nervously. She walks up next to me and looks over the balcony.

"Arendelle looks so small from here. It's funny how a little distance makes everything seem small," she said. "Y-Yea I guess so," I say. "What's the matter? You seem nervous," Elsa said. I clear my throat. "I'm not nervous," I say, trying to sound confident. There's no way I'm going to tell her that she makes me nervous. "How's Arendelle?" I ask. "I don't know a lot about it but I heard Anna say that I am her only living family member. My parents are dead," she says softly. I cautiously put my arms around her. She looks up at me and smiles. "I guess I'm glad your here, Jack. I was wrong, nobody likes being alone," she said and snuggled closer to me.

Every time she touched me, I felt butterflies in my stomach. Sure she was beautiful, but what I admired most about Elsa was her secret funny side and her longing to just let go and have fun. For some reason I can tell when someone needs a little fun and she defiantly did. "Elsa, you said I have powers. Can you show me how to use them?" I ask. I see her look off towards Arendelle. She nods and starts walking towards the castle entrance. We head outside. "You're asking the wrong person to teach you. I am the reason Arendelle is frozen solid at the moment," she said with a frown. I pick up a tall stick with a cool hook at the end. Frost begins to cover the stick at my touch. I poke the ground with the stick and it freezes a patch of the ground. I laugh. "Did you see that? I have powers!" I yell with joy. A burst of ice shoots out of the stick I'm holding and hits a tree. "Whoops," I say, looking at the damage I did to the tree.

"I never found out how to undo the damage my powers create," Elsa said. "Relax, Els. Let's have some fun," I say. "You really are like a 7 year old," she said. "I'm a child at heart. Let's go," I say and pull her by the arm to a large open area. "Do the magic," I say. Elsa reluctantly begins to form a ball of snow in her hands. She throws it up into the air and it explodes like a firework. It rains down on us like delicate snow. "You're so beautiful," I accidentally say out loud. "What?" she asks. "Um, I said it's so beautiful. The snow," I say, trying to fix the awkward situation I just created. I make a snowball with my magic and when Elsa's not looking, I sneak up behind her and drop it over her head. "Jack!" she yells. She spins around and I see the big smile on her face. She uses her powers to create a snowball and throws it at me. I dodge it with ease. "You need to do better than that," I tease. I run around a tree and start making more small snowballs. I pick one up and peak around the tree to throw one. Before I can even look for Elsa, a huge snowball hits me in the face. I wipe the snow off my face and see Elsa in a fit of laughter.

**Elsa's POV**

I missed this. I missed having fun, using my powers, and being with Jack. Jack seems a little different, more nervous but he's still as carefree as I remember. We play in the snow all day and by late afternoon, my stomach hurts from laughing so much. "Race you back inside the ice castle," I say. We start to run back. Jack suddenly goes flying past me, literally. He's tumbling through the air. He starts screaming. "What the heck is going on?" he yells, while being tossed around in the air, going the wrong direction. "I might have forgot to tell you that you can fly," I say in between laughs. I keep running towards the castle, taking advantage of the head start. I am about to reach the stair case so I run a little faster. Before I can reach the stairs, Jack goes flying past me and lands on the stairs before me.

"I win!" Jack teases. "Whatever, it wasn't fair anyway," I pout. "What do I win?" Jack asks. "Nothing," I say. "It was a competition. There needs to be some kind of prize," he says. "Fine. What do you want?" I ask. I can tell Jack is thinking. "I want… to go get some real food," he said. We had been eating the nonperishable foods I had brought with me, which was starting to run out. "Fine, you can go out and bring back something to eat. I'm not leaving," I say. "Okay, I'll be back," he said and took off. I went back into the castle.

**Anna's POV**

When Kristoff brought me back to Arendelle, he waved goodbye. I was sad to see him go but I know he can't stay. I ran inside to find my fiancé, Hans. "Hans! You'll never believe what happened! I found my sister! You can't tell anyone but she is hiding at the top of the North Mountain. She has these ice powers and everything," I say enthusiastically. Hans gives me a strange look. "You found your long-lost older sister? I think you hit your head on your little trip. You better get some rest," he said and laid me down on the bed. "I have, um, some business to take care of. I'll be back soon," he said.

I fell asleep. Oddly enough, the last thought I remember is Kristoff.

**Han's POV**

I know Anna can be a little crazy but if she is serious about her sister being alive, there is the chance that her sister could become queen and I would still be just a prince. I need her dead.

I lead a group of Arendelle's best warriors towards the North Mountain. At the top, one of the warriors yells to me that they found something. We follow a path of tracks around the mountain. We come across a huge castle made of ice. This must be the work of Elsa, the long-lost princess of Arendelle. "Let's go, men. This is it," I instruct. We charge up the long, icy staircase. I see the shape of a woman through the thick icy doors. The men begin to hit the door to break it down.

The door gives way and the men push it open. "Up there," one man says and points at a tall staircase leading up. There is a woman running up it. We all charge after her. When we get up to the top, we corner her. The woman is strikingly beautiful but also looks threatening and closed off. "Princess Elsa," I call out. She looks at me. "How do you know my name?" she asks, holding out a hand at me. Two of the man close in on her. With a movement of her hand, she has them pinned against the wall with sharp icicles at their throats. The other men, charge at her but they too are taken down. I see her concentrating, moving the icicles closer to their throats. "Elsa, stop being a monster," I yell. I see her stop and hold her hands to her chest. She looks at me in fear.

One of the men, the largest of them, raises a crossbow at her. He pulls back to fire but slips on the ice beneath him. The arrow fires but hits the grand chandelier. The men scatter and I see Elsa running for her life. The chandelier of ice falls to the ground. I get up with little harm. A few men are holding their heads or have a few cuts but other than that, everyone is fine. I see Elsa laying underneath a pile of ice shards. "Is she dead?" one man asked. I walk closer to inspect but unfortunately she's breathing. "We must take her back to Arendelle. She must unfreeze Arendelle or will be sentenced to death," I demand. The other men seem to agree that it's a reasonable punishment.

Back in Arendelle, we chain the woman up in the dungeon. She's still unconscious. I check on her periodically and finally, I go in and she is awake. "Who are you? Why did you take me back here?" she asks. "You're Elsa of Arendelle. You are the reason that our entire town is frozen. I brought you here to negotiate," I say. The woman looks frightened. "You need to unfreeze Arendelle," I say. "Can't you see? I can't!" she yells. "You need to or you are sentenced to death for putting the entire kingdom in danger," I warn. When I leave, I can hear her sobs from down the hall. Even if there is some miracle and she does unfreeze Arendelle, I'll just have to stage a little accident for her. But I can't rule a kingdom that's frozen solid.

**Jack's POV**

I get back to the castle with some food but Elsa is nowhere to be seen. "Elsa? Hey, Elsa! I'm back!" I call but there is no response. I put the food down and run upstairs. There is shattered ice everywhere and huge icicles coming from the floor. I don't know what happened but I know Elsa's in trouble. I fly around the castle but she isn't on the entire mountain. I wasn't gone long! Where could she have gone?

* * *

**I hope you liked this update! If you have any questions, let me know and I'll try to answer them. Thanks for all the reviews/favorites/follows! It means a lot!**

**What do you think will happen? Predictions? Recommendations?**

**Want more characters and character POVs? Let me knooowwww**

**Okay, see you next chapter (which is coming soon)!**


	4. Chapter 4- Desolation

**Elsa's POV**

I wake up. It's dark and stuffy. I don't recognize my surroundings. I am in a dungeon, chained to the ground. I'm in Arendelle, I know it. Everything makes sense to me the second the door opens and a tall, red-headed man walks in. "Who are you? Why did you take me back here?" I ask. The man wants to negotiate. He threatens to kill me if I don't unfreeze Arendelle. He slams the door behind him, giving me one last look before leaving.

I can't unfreeze Arendelle. I don't know how. I am going to die.

I can't stop the tears from running down my cheeks. I feel like my life is falling apart.

Who is that man anyway? He never told me his name. He certainly seems to be in control of the kingdom. I have been gone from Arendelle for so long and now everything is different.

Hours later, the man comes back in. "I make the decisions around here. I'm feeling generous today and will give you until sunrise tomorrow to unfreeze Arendelle. If you don't, well, you know," he warns. "I told you I can't! Now let me go," I say through my teeth. The man grins maliciously. "Oh, Elsa. If only there was somebody who actually cared," he says. His words hit me. I really don't have anyone that cares about me. The man sees the hurt look on my face. He laughs arrogantly and slams the door to the cell behind him.

I need to get out of here. Based on the position of the sun, I have 15 hours until sunrise tomorrow. I try to freeze the restraints on my hands but it is no use. I keep trying to break the chains but they won't give. My arms ache and my wrists are getting cut from the tight restraints.

I give up and fall to the floor, weak.

**Jack's POV**

I travel around, trying to get used to flying, looking for Elsa. I reach a familiar town, Arendelle. The place looks the same as how I remember it. I wander around the small shops, looking for any sign of Elsa. I reach a much more crowded area of the town. People rush all around me. One man bumps into me hard, causing me to fall into someone else. I turn towards the person I crashed into. "I'm sorry," I say. The man turns around. "It's no problem. Wait, Jack?" he asks. I recognize the man from when I woke up in Elsa's ice castle. "It's me, Kristoff," he says. "Oh, uh, hi," I say awkwardly. The man feeds his reindeer a carrot. "What brings you to Arendelle? I'm just delivering some ice," he says.

I realize that he may be able to help me find Elsa. "It's Elsa! She's-She's… missing!" I say. "What?" Kristoff asks. "She just disappeared from the ice castle and I'm trying to find her. Have you seen her?" I ask. Kristoff frowns and shakes his head. "You don't think she could be…" Kristoff started, his concern growing. "In trouble," I finish. We both look at each other. "We need to get Anna. She will be able to help us," Kristoff says. I nod and we run towards the castle.

**Anna's POV**

It's great to know my sister is alive but it doesn't change my lonely life. Back at the castle, I am still alone. Sure, I have Hans but he has been gone a lot lately. To waste time, I wander the castle and talk to the paintings on the walls like I did as a kid. I walk by Elsa's old bedroom. Something compels me to go inside. I have never been inside since we were small children.

The door easily opens, the hinges creaking. The room is exactly how I remember. The blue walls, the emptiness. I pick up a photo frame on Elsa's old desk. It holds a picture of me and her as very small kids. "I love you, Elsa," I say. The room brings back memories of building snowmen and ice skating with Elsa. I wipe away the tears that are running down my cheeks.

I leave the room. It's just too sad. Maybe Hans and I can go for a walk around town together so I can calm down. "Are you alright, my lady?" one os the maids asks when she sees me. "Yes, I'm fine. Have you seen Prince Hans?" I ask her. "The last time I saw him, he was approaching the dungeons," she says. The dungeons? The dungeons haven't been used in years.

I head towards the dungeons. To my surprise, I hear voices. The dungeons are always empty, or so I thought. I sneak a little closer until I can hear what they are saying. One of the voices is Hans and the other must be a guard. "But what about food and water?" "I can assure you that she won't need it. The monster will be punished." "But sir-" "Enough! She will pay. She's a threat to the kingdom."

I hear footsteps coming towards where I am hiding. I turn and run back out of the dungeons. A few moments later, Hans exits the dungeon. He looks surprised to see me. "What were you doing in the dungeons?" I ask. "I was just making sure they are holding up in case we ever have to use them," he says. "But we agreed not to use the dungeons. There's nobody in the dungeons, right?" I ask. I know it's crazy but It sounded like they planned on keeping someone there. "Of course not!" Hans says. He smiles and puts his arms around me.

I guess I don't have to worry. Hans wouldn't lie to me.

"My lady, there are two guests at the castle entrance, demanding to see you," a maid informs me. "Did you catch their names?" I ask. "Christopher and Jack," the maid says. Kristoff and Jack. "Let them in," I say. Hans looks surprised. "Y-You can't just allow strangers into the castle," he warns. "They're not strangers," I say.

A minute later, Kristoff and Jack hurry up to me. "Jack? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with-" I start. "Anna! We need to talk to you… alone," Kristoff says intensely. Hans looks worried but I agree to talk. I lead them into a sitting room. "It's Elsa. She's missing!" Jack says the second the door is closed behind us.

**Elsa's POV**

I lay on the hard, rocky ground for hours. My stomach growls in hunger, my mouth is dry, and my limbs ache. I still struggle to use my powers to break the restraints but I can't. By now I feel to weak to even sit up. I can see a guard peak into my cell. He turns to walk away but I try to call after him. "P-Please. Food," I call weakly after him. He gives me an apologetic look, like he feels bad for me. He lowers his head and walks away.

I already cried every last tear inside me. Maybe I have this coming. I did put everyone in danger after all. I give up on trying to thaw Arendelle. I don't know how.

A while later, Hans comes in. "Elsa, I just came to give you a friendly reminder that sunrise is only 10 hours away now," he says with a smirk. I glare at him. "Elsa, it's not polite to glare. Why don't you stand up and greet me politely," he says. I don't move and I hold my glare. "Didn't you hear me? I am Prince Hans, you do not disrespect me," he growls and kicks my side. I grunt in pain. "Stand," he commands. My already weak body doesn't allow me to. I get onto my hands and knees but my arms shake. Hans kicks me again and I collapse. "It's funny how someone so weak could create such a powerful storm outside," he says with a chuckle. It begins to snow inside the cell. "Looks like she still has some life in her. Too bad you won't even be alive tomorrow," he says.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" I ask. "Because, Elsa, you are a threat. As 12th in line to the throne in my own kingdom, I knew, I would have to marry into royalty. As Anna's husband I will finally be king! But with you alive, I will still be just a prince! You are the heir to the throne, after all," he says. It makes sense but his plan makes me sick.

"You want me dead just so you can be a king. You're evil, Hans," I snap. "But I wasn't the one who put all of Arendelle in danger, am I?" he asks with a smirk. I was. I try to stand up to fight Hans but he easily pushes me back down. With a laugh, he turns to leave. "I'm sure you are a disappointment to your older brothers," I mutter. Hans turns to face me. "What did you say?" he growls. "I said, your a disappointment! Manipulating your way to the throne? What would your brothers do if they found out?" I ask. His face falls and he glares at me. I see the hatred in his eyes. "You dare to disrespect me?" he asks.

I hold my glare on his repulsive face. He pulls a sharp knife out of his belt and holds it to my neck. He traces it gently across my skin. "I could easily kill you right now. Of course, that would be easy but it would be too quick," he says. I can see excitement in his eyes. He stands up and walks out of the cell. I can see him whispering commands to one of the guards. The guards leave. I can tell something bad is coming. I start to pull at the chains in a panic. The floor of the cell starts to freeze. Finally, the metal cuffs around my hands begin to freeze. I pull and pull but my hands are still stuck inside. I hear Han's footsteps coming back. Ice creeps around the floor and up the walls. I hear the key put into the cell door.

"It won't open, sir," a voice says. "Give me that," I hear Hans snap. There is banging on the cell doors. The doors finally fly open. I struggle to escape but the chains still won't break. "Still putting up a fight?" Hans asks. I can see he has something behind his back. He extends his arms and I see he is holding a metal rod. I crawl away from him but the chains around me won't let me go any further. I can see him approaching behind me.

The metal rod comes down.

**Jack's POV**

"It's Elsa. She's missing."

I see Anna start to panic. "No," she says softly. I see the worry in her eyes. "Do you know where she could be?" Kristoff asks. Anna shakes her head. "Y-You don't think she's in… trouble, do you?" Anna asks. "I-I don't know," I say. Anna starts to pace back and forth. She tugs on the end of her braids nervously. "Would she have come back here to Arendelle?" Kristoff asks. "No. Maybe? I don't think so…" Anna says, thinking.

"

**Kristoff's POV**

I can't stand to see her like this. Anna is a mess. I want her hold her and wipe the tears from her eyes so badly… but I can't. She's engaged to someone else. I've never been in love before and I never thought I would be. This is the closest I have ever been to finding love but it's not meant to be.

I try my best to help but there's nothing that can be done until we find Elsa. "M-Maybe Hans can help us find her," Anna offers. As much as I hate the idea of working with her fiancé, it's our only idea right now to find Elsa. "I-I guess so," I mumble. Anna bursts out of the room and Jack follows. I reluctantly trail behind.

"Where could he be? Lets see, he wasn't in the gardens, the bedroom, the great hall, _or_ the ballroom!" Anna mutters. Suddenly, her face turns pale. "What is it?" I ask. "I might now where he is," she says but she doesn't sound happy. "Come on," she says and hurries off. I glance at Jack but he just shrugs.

We chase after her. She leads us around the huge castle, going down steep, spiraling stairs and through long hallways.

We reach an old door that is tall and sturdy. This part of the castle is old and I can tell it is barely used. "Why would Hans be here?" I ask. Anna doesn't reply. She hesitantly opens the door. Jack and I creep inside. Anna begins to follow us. "Anna?" a voice behind us asks. Anna spins around. "Hans," she says. "What are you doing going down to the dungeons?" he asks. "Well, I was looking for you," she says. "F-For me?" he asks, surprised. "Why would I go down to the dungeons? They aren't even used. Now let's go and-" he starts. "Well, I just thought that since I found you here before that-" Anna started but Hans cut her off. "Don't be silly. I was just in the kitchen. Speaking of the kitchen, lets go get some lunch," Hans says. "But I was just in the kitchen," Anna says, looking at him suspiciously. "Well.. we must have just missed each other," Hans says.

Something about this guy really bothers me. Hans begins to lead Anna away from the dungeons. "Your friend can join us, if he'd like to," Hans offers, gesturing to me. "Oh, uh, I really should be going. I-we- have important things to take care of," I say. "We?" Hans asks. I turn to Jack but he is gone. There is only one place he could have gone; the dungeons.

I turn and race down their too. "Anna! Wait, it's too dangerous down there," I hear Hans yell behind me. Anna must be following me. I keep running until I begin to see old cells. "Jack?" I call out. There is no answer. Anna's footsteps catch up to me. "Kristoff, what are you doing?" she asks. "Jack must have come down here. We need to find him," I say.

That's when we both hear it.

**Jack's POV**

I start running down towards the dungeon with Kristoff and Anna but we don't get very far before theres a voice. It's dark and I don't really see his face. "Anna?" the voice asks. Anna spins around. "Hans," she says. I hear a noise behind me like soft crying. "What are you doing going down to the dungeons?" he asks. I hear the noise again. It's coming from the dungeons. "Well, I was looking for you," she says. I still hear the soft sound of crying. "F-For me?" the man named Hans asks, surprised. "Why would I go down to the dungeons? They aren't even used. Now let's go and-" he starts. Wait, did he say that the dungeons aren't used? Then what's that noise? My curiosity gets the best of me and I sneak away down to the dungeons.

The crying gets louder as I get deeper into the maze of cells. Eventually, I find the source of the noise. There is one cell with a guard. The guard looks tired and upset but it's not him that is crying. There is a person inside the cell but I can't see them. I sneak closer to the guard. I can barely see the small, frail body of the prisoner in the darkness. The only light comes from a few torches on the wall.

I can tell these dungeons aren't used often. Dust and dirt cover the ground and it's stuffy and hard to breath. I can't help it and I sneeze. "Who's there?" the guard calls out. He starts approaching me. When he gets close enough, I hit him over the head with my staff. The man grunts and falls down. I run over to the cell and peak inside. My heart shatters at what I see.

Elsa.

"Elsa!" I call out. The weak figure lifts their head and I can see Elsa's blue eyes even in the low light. "Jack!" Elsa calls out weakly. I start to pull on the cell door with all my strength. I shake it but it's too sturdy.

"It's coming from over here," a voice calls out. Footsteps come up from behind me. I turn to see Kristoff and Anna. "Jack!" Anna calls. I look back at Elsa in the cell. I grip the bars tight. Anna and Kristoff turn to see what I'm looking at. "Elsa, no," Anna says in almost a whisper. "Anna," Elsa says. I continue to pull at the door but it won't budge. I feel anger rushing through me. The door starts to freeze. "Jack! You'll freeze the door shut," Anna says, pulling my arms off of the door. "No! Keep freezing the hinges," Kristoff commands. I do as he says. Kristoff kicks the door as hard as he can and the hinges snap. The cell door opens.

I rush over to Elsa and try to freeze the chains but they won't freeze. "It's no use. I've already tried," Elsa cries. "It seems to have some kind of plastic/metal blend. Plastic contracts with the cold. We're going to need heat," Kristoff explains. "Or a key," Anna exclaims, observing the small keyhole on Elsa's shackles.

"Anna! Look for a key," Kristoff commands. Elsa looks hurt. "Oh, Elsa, you're hurt," I observe. "I'm fine," she says. I place my hand under her chin and tilt her head up to look at me. "I'm going to get you out of here," I say. Elsa gives a small smile.

I hear a small squeak then a thud. It's Anna. I turn to see Anna on the ground. Hans is standing above her holding a metal rod. Anna rubs her head and Kristoff rushes to her side. "H-Hans?" Anna asks, in shock. "I see you found your sister. You're just in time for her extermination," Hans says with an evil grin. "What?" Anna screams. Hans laughs. "I made a deal with Elsa. If she unfreezes Arendelle, I will let her go. If she doesn't, she will be killed," Hans exclaims. "That deal was very one sided," Elsa mutters, shooting Hans a glare. "I thought I shut you up already," Hans grumbles. "Hans, don't do this! I-I thought you loved me," Anna cries.

"Oh, Anna. I never loved you. I only came to Arendelle to have your hand in marriage. You were so desperate for love that you fell for me just like that! I would finally be a king but then Elsa came into the picture. Your older sister is the rightful heir to the throne so of course that would stop me from being king," Hans grumbled. "Well the marriage is off," Anna says with a glare. "Oh, I know. But after I kill you, I can rule on my own. Arendelle will need a ruler," he says viciously.

"Look out, Anna, while I deal with this crook, here," Kristoff says and stands up to Hans. Hans pulls out a sword from his belt. He raises his sword at Kristoff. I shot a blast of ice at Hans, knocking the sword out of his hands. "W-What?" Hans asks, confused. I approach him. He crawls away from me. "You're a monster too?" Hans asks. "I prefer guardian," I say and hit him with my staff. I hit him hard enough to knock him out. Kristoff grabs the sword and runs over to Elsa. He brings the sword down on the chains. He keeps swinging but it isn't doing much.

Anna runs to Elsa's side. "Elsa," she cries and hugs Elsa's head. I grab a knife from Han's belt and walk over towards Elsa too. I start to work at the chains but they won't budge. "Where could that key be?" Anna mutters. She approaches Han's unconscious body and checks his pockets. "I found it!" she cheers. I stop trying to cut the chains. We all turn towards Elsa as Anna puts the key into the lock. One of her hands is freed. Anna works quickly and frees her next hand. Elsa's wrists are cut up from rubbing against the tight cuffs.

Anna squeals in joy and gives her sister a big hug. Elsa returns the warm hug. I see Anna glance at Kristoff and smile. The hug doesn't last much longer. Anna falls to the ground. Behind her is Hans. I hear Kristoff let out a small, horrified scream. Elsa has a look of shear terror on her face that I have never seen. She falls down to her sister's side and holds her weak body, which has a small knife stuck in the shoulder. "Anna, no," she cries. I see Hans raise his sword over Elsa's head. "No!" I yell and dive in front of the two girls.

The sword plunges into my chest.

**Elsa's POV**

I feel Anna's body grow weak and she drops down. I can see a small knife in her right shoulder. Hans is standing behind her with a wild look in his eye. Seeing my sister dying in front of me breaks me. "Anna, no," I cry. She is frozen in pain and fear. I hold her and cry softly. I hear the unsheathing of a sword but I don't bother to move. Maybe Han's should just kill me. I don't deserve to live with all the pain and fear I have caused in my life.

I hear the sound of the sword slicing fast through the air. It hits something. But I don't feel any pain. I turn and in horror, see Jack on the floor with a sword in his stomach. "No," I cry. More people are hurt because of me. I see Kristoff throwing punches at Hans. Something inside me becomes my old, evil self again. I stand over the bodies of Jack and Anna. I can hear their soft breathing that is getting slower as more time passes. I storm over to Hans and punch him. Kristoff stands aside. Hans drops down. I continue towards him. "Stay back, monster," Hans says, putting his hands in front of him.

I ignore his pleas and continue to walk towards him. I feel the energy of my powers building up inside me. It begins to snow hard inside the cell. Ice creeps from my feet and travels around the room. I raise my hand towards him, ready to send a blast of ice at him that is sure to kill him. "Elsa! Don't be the monster he thinks you are!" I hear Anna's weak voice call. I snap out of it. I can see the fear in Hans' eyes. I am being just like Pitch, using fear. That's not who I am. Hans looks relieved when I lower my hand. I turn back to Anna. Kristoff pulls the knife from her shoulder and the sword from Jack's stomach. Anna looks okay but Jack is not moving. Kristoff helps Anna up. She holds her right shoulder. I feel the anger come back to me at the sight of Jack.

I turn back towards Hans and glare. I take a step towards him but feel a hand on my arm stop me. It's Anna. She walks over to Hans. "I thought I killed you," he growls. Anna punches his face, hard, with her left arm. Hans falls back to the ground. Kristoff holds Anna protectively.

I run to Jack's side. His stomach is bleeding and he is barely breathing. "No," I whisper and hold his face in my hands. "Why? Why do I need to watch you die three times?" I ask. His eyes flutter open. "Maybe three times is the charm," he says softly. "Y-You're okay?" I stutter. I can see the wound stop bleeding. "Not okay, but alive," he says. Something comes over me and I kiss him. I kiss his soft, cold, gentle lips. It sends shivers down my spine.

I pull apart and stare into his beautiful, blue eyes. "I'm glad you're alive," I say. He smiles but then gives me a goofy look. "What is it? I-I'm sorry I kissed you," I say, realizing that maybe he doesn't like me as more than a friend. "I remember. I remember everything that has happened since the day I was born a human to the day I awoke as a guardian to the day Pitch almost killed me," he says. I laugh. "I even remember all the feelings that I had for you," he says. "Wha-" I start but before I can finish, his lips are on mine again. I kiss him back.

"Awww," I hear Anna squeal. I turn around and see Anna snuggling against Kristoff, watching Jack and I. I blush. Kristoff comes to help Jack up. "How are you alive?" Kristoff asks. "I remember now. I am a guardian, it takes a lot to kill me," Jack says with a satisfied grin. I throw my arms around Anna. "Oh, Anna, I'm so glad you're okay," I cry. "I love you," she says. "I love you too," I say with a giggle.

I realize that I don't have to feel alone anymore. I have a sister!

"So, what do we do with him?" Kristoff asks, gesturing at Hans. I look over at Hans, unconscious on the ground. "We'll send him back to his kingdom. Let's see what his twelve older brothers think of his behavior," Anna says with a grin. Kristoff grabs Hans and him and Anna go back upstairs to the castle. "Are you coming?" Jack asks. "Yea," I say. My body stills aches and I feel weak. My legs shake as I walk. "I knew you were hurt," Jack says and helps me stand. "I said I'm fine," I insist. Jack lifts up the corner of my shirt, revealing the large bruises on the sides of my stomach. He gives me a look. "Elsa," he says, full of worry. "I'm fine," I say and start to walk after Anna and Kristoff. I don't get far before my legs start to give out. Jack steadies me.

Jack sighs. "You are so stubborn," he complains. I feel him gently pick me up bridal-style and float above the ground. "Jack-" I start. "It's okay, I've got you," he says softly. I feel exhaustion take over me. I haven't slept in days. I drift off slowly.

**Jack's POV**

Elsa feels light and delicate in my arms. Her body is limp and her breathing is slow. I want to know what happened to her that made her this way. I bring Elsa up from the dungeon. Anna has summoned a few maids to help us. I lay Elsa down gently on the couch. Anna helps the maids tend to Elsa's wounds. There isn't much they can do. They suspect it's been days since she has had food or water. One of her ribs and an ankle are fractured.

I stay by her side for a while as she sleeps. She sleeps soundly, aside from muttering a few things in her sleep. She doesn't wake up until the next day. I sit by the window in the room, observing the still frozen kingdom of Arendelle. "Jack?" I hear Elsa's voice call. I spin around and see her trying to sit up. I run to her side. "No, no, no, Elsie. You need to stay down. You're too hurt," I say. She lays back down and smiles. "I remember how you used to call me that," she says with a small smile. "I better get Anna and tell her you're awake. She is so worried about you," I say.

I get to the door but before I can even grab the knob, it flies open. "Jack! Is everything alright-ELSA!" Anna screams and runs to her side. She starts questioning Elsa on what hurts and explaining how things are going in Arendelle. "Anna, your shoulder," Elsa says, concerned. Anna's shoulder is wrapped in tight bandages and is healing well. "I'm okay, Elsa," she says. "Oh, thank goodness," Elsa cries and hugs Anna gently.

**Rapunzel's POV**

The lights are everything I dreamed they would be. I've really grown to like Flynn since we began our journey. He brought me out on a boat, the best place to view the lanterns. They are so beautiful. But I just can't help but feel like… like my life doesn't have a purpose any more! I have fulfilled my dream… what now? I ask Flynn what I should do. "Well, that's the thing about dreams. You can make new ones," he says. I know my new dream. It's Flynn.

Flynn and I watch the lanterns in awe. The beautiful golden lights reflect off of the dark water. Flynn holds my hands in his and my heart flutters. He leans closer to me, then even closer. His hand brushes my cheek gently. I think he is going to kiss me! I get excited but I am let down when I realize that Flynn's gaze is directed behind me. "What is it?" I ask. "It's nothing," he says but he starts to paddle the boat towards the Corona forests.

**Flynn's POV**

I know for sure that I loved Elsa but I can't help but feel a connection with Punzie too. Elsa said to move on and maybe I can. Punzie is beautiful, kind, and considerate. She may not be exactly my type, but I can get used to it. She makes me laugh, smile, and wonder. Punzie is my new dream.

We sit on the boat watching the lanterns in the sky. Punzie's beautiful, green eyes reflect the lanterns light. We lean a little closer to each other but I see something. It's the Stabbington brothers. They must want the crown. I glance over at my satchel. I don't need it anymore.

I paddle the boat towards the shore. "Where are you going?" Punzie asks. "Uh, I'll be right back. Just… wait here," I say. I take off towards where I saw the brothers standing. I see their silhouettes in the mist. "What's the big deal? Why were you spying on me?" I snap. The brothers approach me. "You have something we want, Rider," one says. "Here. Take it," I say and hold out the satchel. The crown is tucked inside and glows in the moonlight. One of the thugs rips the satchel out of my hands.

"This is a nice gift, Rider, but this isn't what we want," one of them says. "It's the crown! I don't have anything else," I snap. "I heard you were traveling around with a new girlfriend. I wonder how much someone would pay for a girl with magic hair?" the other said with a smirk. Magic hair? "R-Rapunzel?" I say. They smirk at me. They want Rapunzel? I start to run back to where I left Punzie but I don't get far before everything goes black.

* * *

**Next chapter (Final chapter) ties up any lose ends (Hans & Punzie and Flynn's story & Flynn and Elsa's relationship etc)!**

**Next chapter comes out soon! See you then….. :) **

**Questions? Predictions? Recommendations?**

**What do you think will happen? What did you like about this chapter? Let me knoooooowwww ;)**

**Thanks for following/favoring/reviewing!**


End file.
